Interlingua-Nederlandese/g
gabardina sub :1 HISTORIA lange wijde jas :2 gabardine (stof) :3 gabardine (regenjas) + gabarra sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES lichter, aak, praam, schuit :-- remolcate = sleepaak :carga de -- = lichterlading :proprietario de -- = lichterschipper + gabarrage sub :1 lichtergeld, schuitegeld + gabarrero sub :1 aakschipper, schuitevoerder + gabbro sub :1 GEOLOGIA gabbro + gabella sub :1 HISTORIA accijns :2 HISTORIA gabel(le), zoutbelasting + gabion sub :1 MILITAR schanskorf + gabionada sub :1 MILITAR borstwering van schanskorven + Gabon sub n pr :1 Gabon + gabonese adj :1 Gabonees + gabonese sub :1 Gabonees, inwoner van Gabon + gadget sub ANGLESE :1 (leuk) apparaatje, snufje, hebbedingetje + gadgetophile adj :1 die verzot is op snufjes/hebbedingetjes + gadgetophilo sub :1 liefhebber van snufjes/hebbedingetjes gado sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schelvisachtige :-- siccate = klipvis :ficato de -- = kabeljauwlever :oleo de ficato de -- = levertraan :pisca de --s = kabeljauwvisserij :piscator de --s = kabeljauwvisser + gadolinite sub :1 MINERALOGIA gadoliniet + gadolinium sub :1 CHIMIA gadolinium + gaelic adj :1 Gaëlisch + gaelico sub :1 Gaëlisch (taal) + gaffa sub :1 bootshaak, vaarboom + gaffe sub :1 flater, blunder, stommiteit :-- impardonabile = onvergeeflijke blunder :facer/committer un -- = een flater slaan, blunderen + gag sub :1 FILM (onverwacht) komische situatie, grap, komisch effect + gagate sub :1 git :ornamento de -- = gitornament :bracialetto de -- = gitten armband :nigre como -- = gitzwart :oculos de -- = gitzwarte ogen + gagea sub :1 BOTANICA geelster :-- arvense = akkergeelster, kleine vogelmelk :-- pratense = weidegeelster :-- sylvatic = bosgeelster gai adj :1 vrolijk, lustig, opgeruimd, opgewekt gaio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlaamse gaai gaitate sub :1 vrolijkheid, opgeruimdheid, blijmoedigheid + gal sub :1 PHYSICA gal (eenheid van versnelling) gala sub :1 gala, feest(elijkheid) :habito de -- = galakleding, staatsiekleding :uniforme de -- = gala-uniform :festa de -- = galafeest :repasto de -- = galadiner :vespera/vespere/soirée (F) de -- = gala-avond :ballo de -- = galabal :première (F) de -- = galapremière :spada de -- = galadegen :banquetto de -- = galabanket :costume de -- = galacostuum :frac de -- = staatsierok :visita de -- = staatsiebezoek :spectaculo/representation de -- = galavoorstelling + galactic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA galactisch, melkweg... :nebulosa -- = melkwegstelsel + galacticolor adj :1 BOTANICA melkkleurig, melkwit + galactite sub :1 melksteen + galactometro sub :1 galactometer, melkweger, melkmeter + galactophage adj :1 zich uitsluitend met melk voedend + galactophore adj :1 ANATOMIA melkvoerend :canal/ducto -- = melkgang + galactorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA galactorree + galactosa sub :1 galactose, melksuiker + galactotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA galactotherapie, melkkuur galante adj :1 galant, hoffelijk (t.o.v. vrouwen) galantear v :1 het hof maken galanteria sub :1 galanterie, hoffelijkheid (t.o.v. vrouwen) + galantho sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwklokje + galantina sub :1 CULINARI galantine (koud vlees in gelei) galata sub :1 BIBLIA Galaat, Galatieër :epistola al --s = brief aan de Galaten Galatia sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Galatië galatic adj :1 BIBLIA Galatisch + galaxia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA melkwegstelsel :-- spiral = spiraal(melkweg)stelsel :-- elliptic = elliptisch (melkweg)stelsel :-- irregular = onregelmatig (melkweg)stelsel :2 ASTRONOMIA melkweg + galbano sub :1 galbanum, moederhars + galbula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA glansvogel galea sub :1 galei :banco de -- = galeiband :catena de -- = galeiketen :remo de -- = galeiriem :remator de -- = galeiroeier :vita de -- = slavenleven, hondenleven :2 TYPOGRAPHIA galei, zetplankje galeassa sub :1 HISTORIA galjas + galena sub :1 loodglans, zwavellood, galeniet :detector de -- = loodglansdetector + galenic adj :1 MEDICINA Galenisch :doctrina -- = Galenische leer :medicamentos/remedios -- = Galenische geneesmiddelen, kruidenmiddelen + galenismo sub :1 MEDICINA leer van Galenus + galenista sub :1 aanhanger van de leer van Galenus + galenista adj :1 de leer van Galenus aanhangend + galeocerdo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tijgerhaai galeon sub :1 HISTORIA galjoen + galeopitheco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA huidvlieger, vliegende maki + galeopsis sub :1 BOTANICA hennepnetel, raai :-- speciose = dauwnetel galeota sub :1 HISTORIA galjoot galera (I) sub :1 galei :banco de -- = galeibank :catena de -- = galeiketen :remo de -- = galeiriem :remator de -- = galeiroeier :vita de -- = slavenleven, hondenleven :condemnar un persona al --s = iemand tot de galeien veroordelen :inviar al --s = naar de galeien sturen + galera (II) sub :1 BOTANICA :-- tenere = kaneelklokje galeria sub :1 galerij, (zuilen)gang :-- lateral = zijgalerij :-- exterior = buitengalerij :-- interior = binnengalerij :-- de mina = mijngang :molino a -- = stellingmolen :2 gaanderij, (publieke) tribune, balkon :3 galerie, kunsthandel :-- de arte = kunstgalerij galeriano sub :1 galeislaaf, galeiboef :menar un vita de -- = een slavenleven/hondenleven leiden :guardiano del --s = galeiwachter Galicia sub n pr :1 Galicië (in Oost-Europa) galician adj :1 Galicisch (Oost-Europa) galiciano sub :1 Galiciër (Oost-Europa) Galilea sub n pr :1 Galilea galilee adj :1 Galilees + galileian adj :1 van Galilei + galileiano sub :1 volger van Galilei galileo sub :1 Galileeër galimatias sub pl :1 onzin, verward geschrijf, wartaal + galinsoga sub :1 BOTANICA knopkruid + galio sub :1 BOTANICA walstro :-- cruciate = kruisbladwalstro :-- palustre = waterwalstro, moeraswalstro + galla sub :1 BOTANICA gal :-- de rosa = rozegal :nuce de -- = galnoot Gallecia sub n pr :1 Galicië (in Spanje) gallecian adj :1 Galicisch (Spanje) galleciano sub :1 Galiciër (Spanje) :2 Galicisch (taal) galleco sub :1 Galiciër (Spanje) :2 Galicisch (taal) gallego sub :1 Galiciër (Spanje) :2 Galicisch (taal) Galles sub n pr :1 Wales :Prince de -- = Prins van Wales gallese adj :1 van/uit Wales, Wels :dialectos -- = Welse dialecten gallese sub :1 inwoner van Wales :2 Wels (taal) galletto sub :1 hoentje, haantje Gallia sub n pr :1 Gallië (land van de Galliërs) galliarda sub :1 ARTE DE DANSA galliarde, gaillarde galliarde adj :1 potig, flink, kloek, sterk, robuust :2 vrolijk, opgeruimd :3 ondeugend, schuin galliardia sub :1 potigheid, kloekheid, robuustheid :2 vrolijkheid, opgeruimdheid :3 ondeugendheid, schuinheid galliardo sub :1 potige kerel, joviale vent gallic adj :1 Gallisch :lingua -- = Gallische taal, Gallisch :gallo -- = Gallische haan :2 Frans :3 acido -- = galluszuur gallican adj :1 gallicaans gallicanismo sub :1 gallicanisme gallicano sub :1 gallicaan + gallicisar v :1 verfransen + gallicisation sub :1 verfransing gallicismo sub :1 gallicisme gallico sub :1 Gallisch (taal) gallina sub :1 hoen, kip, hen :-- displumate = kale/geplukte kip :-- de India = kalkoense hen :pertica de --s = roest, kippestok :pluma de -- = kippeveer :nutrimento/alimento de --s = kippevoer :cortil de --s = hoenderhof : (--) covatrice = broedkip :-- nana = krielkip :fur de --s = kippendief :haber/tener/elevar --s = kippen houden :occider le -- al ovos de auro = de kip met de gouden eieren slachten gallinaceas sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA hoenderachtigen gallinacee adj :1 ZOOLOGIA hoenderachtig gallinero sub :1 kippenhouder gallinetta sub :1 jonge kip, kuiken gallinicultura sub :1 hoenderteelt, kippenfokkerij/houderij galliniera sub :1 hoenderhok, kippenhok, kippenren + gallinula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA waterhoen gallium sub :1 CHIMIA gallium gallo (I) sub :1 Galliër (bewoner van Gallië) gallo (II) sub :1 haan :-- de India = kalkoen, kalkoense haan :-- castrate = gesneden haan, kapoen :-- de combatto = vechthaan :-- gallic = Gallische haan :crista/cresta de -- = hanenkam :sporon de -- = hanenspoor :pluma de -- = hanenveer :cavia de --s = hanenkot :combatto de --s = hanengevecht + galloitalic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA Gallo-Italiaans + gallomane adj :1 gallomaan gallomania sub :1 gallomanie + gallomaniac adj :1 gallomaan + gallomaniaco sub :1 gallomaan + gallomano sub :1 gallomaan gallon sub ANGLESE :1 gallon (inhoudsmaat) gallophile adj :1 pro-Frans gallophilia sub :1 pro-Franse gezindheid gallophilo sub :1 iemand die pro-Frans is gallophobe adj :1 anti-Frans gallophobia sub :1 anti-Franse gezindheid gallophobo sub :1 iemand die anti-Frans is galloroman adj :1 Gallo-Romeins :population -- = Gallo-Romeins bevolking + galloromano sub :1 Gallo-Romein :2 Gallo-Romaans (taal) galocha {sj} sub :1 overschoen galon sub :1 galon, boordsel, bies, belegsel :-- de seta = zijdegalon :-- de auro = goudgalon :2 MILITAR distinctief, streep, galon :--es de caporal = korporaalsstrepen galonar v :1 galonneren, met galon beleggen + galonate adj :1 gegaloneerd :uniforme -- = gegaloneerd uniform galonero sub :1 galonmaker, galonwever + galopada sub :1 galop, ritje te paard, gegaloppeer + galopante adj :1 galopperend, dravend :2 FIGURATE zeer snel toenemend :inflation -- = hollende inflatie :MEDICINA phthisis -- = vliegende tering galopar v :1 galopperen, in galop lopen :facer -- le cavallo = het paard in galop brengen :su imagination galopa = zijn fantasie is op hol geslagen + galopator sub :1 harddraver (paard) + galopino sub :1 loopjongen galopo sub :1 galop :2 ARTE DE DANSA galop galvanic adj :1 galvanisch :elemento -- = galvanisch element :electricitate -- = galvanische elektriciteit :currente -- = galvanische stroom :polarisation -- = galvanische polarisatie galvanisar v :1 galvaniseren :-- metallos = metalen galvaniseren + galvanisate adj :1 gegalvaniseerd :ferro -- = gegalvaniseerd ijzer :filo de ferro -- = gegalvaniseerd ijzerdraad galvanisation sub :1 het galvaniseren, galvanisatie + galvanisator sub :1 galvaniseur galvanismo sub :1 galvanisme + galvanocaustic adj :1 galvanocaustisch + galvanocaustica sub :1 galvanocaustiek + galvanocauterio sub :1 galvanocauter + galvanochirurgia sub :1 galvanochirurgie + galvanochromia sub :1 galvanochromie galvanographia sub :1 galvanografie + galvanographic adj :1 galvanografisch + galvanomagnetic adj :1 galvanomagnetisch + galvanomagnetismo sub :1 galvanomagnetisme + galvanometria sub :1 galvanometrie + galvanometric adj :1 galvanometrisch galvanometro sub :1 galvanometer :-- ballistic = ballistische galvanometer :-- astatic = astatische galnavometer :-- differential = differentiaalgalvanometer galvanoplastia sub :1 galvanoplastiek galvanoplastic adj :1 galvanoplastisch galvanoplastica sub :1 galvanoplastiek + galvanoscopic adj :1 galvanoscopisch + galvanoscopio sub :1 galvanoscoop + galvanostegia sub :1 galvanostegie + galvanotherapia sub :1 galvanotherapie, elektrotherapie + galvanotropismo sub :1 PHYSICA galvanotropisme + galvanotypia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA galvanotypie gamba sub :1 ANATOMIA etc., been, poot :-- anterior = voorpoot :-- de detra/posterior = achterpoot :-- dext(e)re = rechterbeen/poot :-- leve/sinistre = linkerbeen/poot :-- artificial/orthopedic = kunstbeen :-- de ligno = houten been :-- fracturate/rupte = gebroken been :--s curte = korte benen :--s curve/torte = kromme benen :vulnere de -- = beenwond :ulcere de -- = beenzweer :articulation del -- = beengewricht :parte inferior del -- = onderbeen :parte superior del -- = bovenbeen :de --s grosse = dikbenig :con --s distorte/arcate = met o-benen :con le --s aperte/large/separate = wijdbeens :con le cauda inter le --s = met de staart tussen de benen :cruciar le --s = de benen over elkaar slaan :exercitar le --s = de benen strekken, even een ommetje maken :fractura de -- = beenbreuk :fracturar se un -- = een been breken :spatio pro le --s = beenruimte (in auto) :-- de pantalon(es) = broekspijp :pantalon(es) a --s stricte = broek met smalle pijpen :-- de sedia = stoelpoot :-- de tabula = tafelpoot :-- de un compasso = been van een passer :position del --s = beenstand :2 MUSICA viola de -- = viola da gamba, knieviool gambada sub :1 luchtsprong, bokkensprong, capriool, vrolijke buiteling :facer --s = luchtsprongen maken gambadar v :1 huppelen, dansen en springen, luchtsprongen maken + gambetta sub :1 beentje + Gambia sub n pr :1 Gambia + gambian adj :1 Gambiaans + gambiano sub :1 Gambiaan gambiera sub :1 beenkap, beenstuk, beenbescherming, beenbekleding :2 beenstuk (van harnas) gambito sub :1 CHACO gambiet gambon sub :1 ham :panetto/sandwich (A) a/de -- = broodje ham :-- crude = rauwe ham :-- cocite = gekookte ham :-- fumate = gerookte ham :-- de spatula = schouderham :-- ardennese = Ardenner ham + gambusia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA muskietenvis + gamelan sub :1 gamelan + gamella sub :1 gamel, eetketeltje gameta sub :1 BIOLOGIA gameet + gametocyto sub :1 gametocyt + gametogamia sub :1 gametogamie + gametogenese (-esis) sub :1 gametogenese + gametophytic adj :1 BOTANICA gametofyt... + gametophyto sub :1 BOTANICA gametofyt (gameten vormend organisme) + gamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA voortplanting door middel van gameten, geslachtelijke voortplanting + gamic adj :1 BIOLOGIA geslachtelijk :reproduction -- = geslachtelijke voortplanting gamma sub :1 gamma (derde letter van het Griekse alfabet) :radio -- = gammastraal :radiation -- = gammastraling :disintegration -- = gamma-verval :2 MUSICA gamma, toonschaal, toonladder :-- minor = moltoonschaal :-- chromatic = chromatische toonladder :-- diatonic = diatonische toonladder :-- pentatonic = vijftonige (toon)schaal :-- ascendente/montante = stijgende toonladder :-- descendente = dalende toonladder :-- temperate = getemperde toonladder :facer --s = toonladders spelen :3 reeks, opeenvolging :-- de colores = kleurengamma :-- de undas = golfbereik :PHYSICA -- de frequentia = frequentiebereik + gamma-active adj :1 gamma-actief + gammaglobulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA gammaglobuline gammate adj :1 cruce -- = hakenkruis, swastika + gammatherapia sub :1 radiumtherapie, radiumbehandeling gamogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA gamogenesis, gamogenese, gamogonie + gamogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA gamogenetisch gamomania sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA gamomanie + gamopetale adj :1 BOTANICA vergroeidbladig + gamosepale adj :1 BOTANICA (mbt bloemkelk) vergroeidbladig + gamotropismo sub :1 BOTANICA gamotropisme + gang sub ANGLESE :1 (misdadigers)bende, gang :-- de robatores = roversbende :-- de juvenes = jeugdbende + ganga sub :1 GEOLOGIA ganggesteente (waarin ertsen gebed zijn) :disembarassar un mineral de su -- = een erts van het ganggesteente ontdoen Gange sub n pr :1 Ganges gangetic adj :1 van de Ganges, aan de Ganges gelegen gangliforme adj :1 in de vorm van een zenuwknoop, gangliform ganglioma sub :1 MEDICINA ganglioom ganglion sub :1 MEDICINA ganglion, zenuwknoop, peesknoop :-- lymphatic = lymfeknoop :-- nervose = zenuwknoop ganglionar adj :1 gangliën..., klier... :febre -- = klierkoorts :systema -- = gangliënstelsel :cellulas -- = gangliëncellen ganglionitis sub :1 MEDICINA klierontsteking, ganglionitis gangrena sub :1 MEDICINA gangreen, koudvuur, necrose, afsterving :-- sic = droog gangreen/versterf :-- senil = seniel gangreen :-- del osso = beenversterf :-- mutilante = verminkend gangreen :-- per decubito = (het) doorliggen :2 FIGURATE bederf, verzieking :-- del mores = zedenverwildering, zedenbederf gangrenar v :1 MEDICINA (wond/lichaamsdeel) door gangreen/koudvuur aantasten :2 FIGURATE (iemand/maatschappij) zedelijk bederven 1 koudvuurachtig, gangreneus :decomposition/putrefaction -- = gangreneuze ontbinding :partes -- = gangreneuze delen :plaga -- = gangreneuze wond :ulcere -- = gangreneuze verzwering :2 aan koudvuur/gangreen lijdend gangster sub ANGLESE :1 gangster, bandiet :-- mal note = beruchte gangster + gangsterismo sub :1 bendewezen, gangsterdom, onderwereld ganiabile adj :1 te winnen + gania-pan sub :1 broodwinning, living ganiar v :1 winnen :-- tempore = tijd winnen :-- un sponsion = een weddenschap winnen :le inimico ha ganiate terreno = de vijand heeft terrein gewonnen :SPORT -- al/per punctos = op punten winnen :2 verdienen :-- moneta = geld verdienen :-- su pan/su vita = de kost verdienen :3 verwerven, verkrijgen :-- le affection de un persona = iemands genegenheid verwerven :-- su sporones = zijn sporen verdienen :-- le prime premio = de eerste prijs behalen :-- prestigio = in aanzien stijgen :-- le campionato = het kampioenschap behalen :4 bereiken :-- un loco/porto = een plaats/haven bereiken ganiator sub :1 winnaar, verdiener :-- del pan = kostwinner ganio sub :1 winst, (geldelijke) verdienste :-- de tempore = tijdwinst :-- electoral = stemmenwinst :-- in numero de sedes = zetelwinst :-- territorial = terreinwinst :-- de un tempo = tempowinst :le -- adulcia le rigores del labor/travalio = geld verzoet de arbeid + ganoderma sub :1 BOTANICA :-- lucide = lakzwam + ganoides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA glansschubbigen + Ganymedes sub n pr :1 Ganymedes :2 ASTRONOMIA Ganymedes garage sub FRANCESE :1 garage :-- de bicyclettas = fietsenbergplaats :tecto de -- = garagedak :porta de -- = garagedeur :personal de -- = garagepersoneel garagista {zji} sub :1 garagehouder + garancia sub :1 BOTANICA meekrap :radice de -- = meekrapwortel :campo de -- = meekrapakker/veld :cultura de -- = meekrapcultuur/teelt :cultor/cultivator de -- = meekrapteler garante sub :1 borg, waarborg, garant :render se -- pro un cosa = borg staan voor iemand garantia sub :1 waarborg, garantie, zekerheid :certificato/schedula de -- = garantiebewijs/certificaat :-- bancari = bankgarantie :-- de authenticitate = echtheidsgarantie :-- scripte = schriftelijke garantie :-- pro tote le vita = levenslange garantie :-- real = zakelijke zekerheid :clausula de -- = garantieclausule/bepaling/beding :etiquetta de -- = garantielabel :certificato de -- = garantiebewijs :pacto/tractato de -- = garantieverdrag :contracto de -- = garantiecontract :credito de -- = garantiekrediet :-- de credito = kredietgarantie :precio de -- = garantieprijs :fundo de -- = garantiefonds, waarborgfonds :sex menses de -- = zes maanden garantie garantir v :1 garanderen, garantie geven voor, borg staan voor, waarborgen, instaan voor :-- le authenticitate de un cosa = voor de echtheid van iets instaan :non -- le resultato = niet voor het resultaat instaan :garantite pro duo annos = met twee jaar garantie + garba sub :1 schoof, garve :-- de tritico = korenschoof :-- de secale = roggeschoof :mitter le grano in --s = het graan in schoven zetten :ligar le grano in --s = graan aan schoven binden + garbo sub :1 (wijze van gekleed te gaan) dracht, kledij gardenia sub :1 BOTANICA gardenia, Kaapse jasmijn garden-party sub ANGLESE :1 tuinfeest + gargantuesc adj :1 gargantuesk, als van Gargantua (romanfiguur van Rabelais) :voracitate -- = geweldige vraatzucht :appetito -- = geweldige eetlust + gargarisar se v :1 gorgelen + gargarismo sub :1 gorgeling, mondspoeling :2 gorgeldrank, mondwater + gargola sub :1 waterspuwer (aan Gotische kerken), gargouille, spuwer, bek + garibaldian v :1 van Garibaldi, Garibaldi... + garibaldiano sub :1 aanhanger/volgeling van Garibaldi garnison sub FRANCESE :1 garnizoen :commandante del -- = garnizoenscommandante :soldato de -- = garnizoenssoldaat :urbe de -- = garnizoensstad/plaats :vita de -- = garnizoensleven :hospital de -- = garnizoenshospitaal :esser in -- = in garnizoen liggen garrettiera sub :1 kouseband, sokophouder, jarretel(le) :ordine del -- = orde van de kouseband garretto sub :1 knieholte garrotar v :1 executeren met het worgijzer garrote sub ESPANIOL :1 worgijzer :2 executie met het worgijzer + garrulada sub :1 gebabbel, gekeuvel, keuvelarij :-- insensate = geleuter garrular v :1 babbelen, snappen, praten + garrulator sub :1 babbelaar, keuvelaar, prater garrule adj :1 babbelziek, snapachtig, praatziek :typo -- = kletskous, kletsmeier garrulitate sub :1 babbelzucht, praatzucht + garrulo(glandari) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlaamse gaai garson sub :1 jongen, knaap, jongeman :-- macellero = slagersjongen :-- de stabulo = staljongen :-- de pastissero = banketbakkersknecht :-- de cursa = loopjongen + garzetta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA egretreiger gas sub :1 gas :-- hilarante = lachgas :-- combustibile/de calefaction = stookgas :-- lacrimogene = traangas :-- de combatto = strijdgas :-- detonante = knalgas :-- natural = aardgas :rete de -- natural = aardgasnet :-- de butano = butaangas :-- de citate = stadsgas :-- de miniera = mijngas :-- del paludes = moerasgas :-- de carbon vegetal/de ligno = houtskoolgas :-- toxic = gifgas :-- vomitive = braakgas :-- carbonic = koolzuurgas :-- nobile/rar/inerte = edelgas :-- de escappamento = uitlaatgas :-- pressate/comprimite = persgas :-- propulsori/propulsive = drijfgas :-- liquide = vloeibaar gas :-- in bottilias = flessegas :-- interstellar = interstellair gas :a tote -- = vol gas :dar -- = gas geven :fabrica de -- = gasfabriek :becco de -- = gaspit, gasbrander :accender le -- = het gas aansteken :accenditor de -- = gasaansteker :exclaramento/illumination a -- = gasverlichting :clauder le -- = het gas uitdraaien :pression del -- = gasdruk :flamma de -- = gasvlam :lumine/luce de -- = gaslicht :nota del -- = gasrekening :consumo de -- = gasverbruik :consumitor de -- = gasverbruiker :explosion de -- = gasontploffing :valvula de -- = gaskraan :calefaction per -- = gasverwarming :jacimento de -- natural = gasveld, gasbel :extraction/exploitation {plwa} de -- = gaswinning :furno a -- = gasoven :lanterna a -- = gaslantaarn :conducto de -- = gasleiding :contator de -- = gasmeter :estufa a -- = gaskachel :radiator a -- = gasradiator :regulator de -- = gasregulateur :convector a -- = gasconvector :fonte de -- = gasbron :detector de -- = gasdetector :generator de -- = gasgenerator :distribution del -- = gasdistributie :reserva(s) de -- = gasreserve(s) :adduction de -- = gasaanvoer :molecula de -- = gasmolecuul :manometro a -- = gasmanometer :filtro de -- = gasfilter :densitate de -- = gasdichtheid :tubo a -- = gasbuis :installator de -- = gasfitter :retorta de -- = gasretort :cartucha {sj} a/de -- = gaspatroon :tarifa del -- = gastarief :thermometro a/de -- = gasthermometer :turbina a -- = gasturbine :nube de -- = gaswolk :intoxication per le -- = gasvergiftiging :camera a -- = gaskamer :lampa a -- = gaslamp :odor de -- = gaslucht :masca a -- = gasmasker :motor a -- = gasmotor :recipiente de -- = gashouder :dar -- = gas geven :comprimer un -- = een gas samenpersen :cocinar al/con -- = op gas koken :le auto(mobile) va a -- = de auto loopt/rijdt op gas + gascon sub :1 bewoner van Gascogne + gascon adj :1 gascon + Gasconia sub n pr :1 Gascogne + gasifere adj :1 gashoudend :campo/jacimento -- = gasveld gasificar v :1 vergassen, tot gas maken, in gas omzetten, gasvorming :-- carbon = steenkool vergassen gasification sub :1 het omzetten in gas, vergassing, het gasvormig maken :-- de carbon = vergassing van steenkool, steenkoolvergassing :velocitate de -- = vergassingssnelheid + gasificator sub :1 PHYSICA vergasser gasiforme adj :1 gasvormig, in gasvormige toestand + gasista sub :1 gasfitter + gasoducto sub :1 pijpleiding (voor gas) gasogene adj :1 gas voortbrengend gasogeno sub :1 vergassingstoestel, gasgenerator :-- de carbon de ligno = houtgasgenerator + gasoil sub ANGLESE :1 gasolie + gasoleo sub :1 (stook)olie, dieselolie gasolina sub :1 gasoline, benzine :-- normal = gewone benzine, normaal :-- povre in plumbo = loodarme benzine :-- sin plumbo = loodvrije benzine :-- a precio reducite = witte benzine :-- pur = wasbenzine :bidon/latta de -- = blik benzine :barril de -- = benzinevat :bomba de -- = benzinebom :bono de -- = benzinebon :vapor de -- = benzinedamp :tubo de -- = benzineleiding :filtro de -- = benzinefilter :infundibulo de -- = benzinetrechter :incendio de -- = benzinebrand :distribution de -- = benzinedistributie :pression de -- = benzinedruk :deposito de -- = benzineopslagplaats/depot :explosion de -- = benzineontploffing :approvisionamento de -- = benzinetoevoer :stock (A)/reserva de -- = benzineschaarste :lampa de -- = benzinelamp :odor de -- = benzinelucht :precio de -- = benzineprijs :prender -- = tanken :auto(mobile) de consumo basse de -- = auto met laag benzineverbruik gasometro sub :1 gashouder gasose adj :1 gasachtig, gasvormig, gas... :stato -- = gasvormige (aggregatie)toestand :aqua -- = spuitwater :bibita -- = prik, frisdrank (met prik) :limonada -- = prikkellimonade + gasterosteo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stekelbaars :-- de mar = zeestekelbaars gastralgia sub :1 MEDICINA maagkramp, maagpijn, gastralgie + gastralgic adj :1 MEDICINA maagkramp..., maagpijn... + gastrectomia sub :1 MEDICINA gastrectomie :-- partial = maagresectie gastric adj :1 MEDICINA maag..., gastrisch :succo -- = maagsap :glandula -- = maagklier :vena -- = maagader :arteria -- = maagslagader :nervo -- = maagzenuw :catarrho -- = maagcatarre :acido/aciditate -- = maagzuur :crampo -- = maagkramp :colica -- = maagkoliek :febre -- = gastrische koorts :examine -- = maagonderzoek :fistula -- = maagfistel :ulcere -- = maagzweer :cancere -- = maagkanker :maladia -- = maagkwaal :catheter -- = maagcatheter :volvulo -- = torsie van de maag :dysfunction --, function -- disturbate = gestoorde maagfunctie :contento -- = maaginhoud :cavitate -- = maagholte :sclerose (-osis) -- = maagverharding :ille ha un indisposition -- = zijn maag is van streek + gastrina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA gastrine gastritis sub :1 MEDICINA maag(vlies)ontsteking, maagcatarre, gastritis gastro sub :1 MEDICINA (onder)buik, maag + gastrocele sub :1 MEDICINA maaguitzakking, maagbreuk gastroenteric adj :1 MEDICINA gastroenteritis betreffend gastroenteritis sub :1 MEDICINA gastroënteritis, maagdarmcatarre, buikgriep + gastroenterologia sub :1 MEDICINA gastroënterologie gastroenterologista sub :1 MEDICINA gastroënteroloog, maagdarmarts gastroenterologo sub :1 MEDICINA gastroënteroloog, maagdarmarts + gastrointestinal adj :1 maag-darm..., gastro-intestinaal :grippe -- = buikgriep :tracto/canal -- = maag-darmkanaal + gastrologia sub :1 MEDICINA gastrologie + gastrologic adj :1 MEDICINA gastrologisch + gastrologista sub :1 MEDICINA gastroloog + gastrologo sub :1 MEDICINA gastroloog + gastromania sub :1 gastromanie gastronome adj :1 gastronomisch, smul... gastronomia sub :1 gastronomie gastronomic adj :1 gastronomisch, smul... :festino/banchetto -- = gastronomisch festijn :repasto -- = gastronomische maaltijd :recepta -- = gastronomisch recept gastronomo sub :1 gastronoom, lekkerbek, smuller, smulpaap + gastrophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met buikige bladeren gastropode adj :1 buikpotig gastropodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buikpotige (slak) :--s = Gastropoda, Slakken + gastrorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA maagbloeding gastroscopia sub :1 MEDICINA gastroscopie + gastroscopic adj :1 MEDICINA gastroscopic gastroscopio sub :1 MEDICINA gastroscoop gastrotomia sub :1 MEDICINA maagoperatie, gastrotomie gastrula sub :1 BIOLOGIA gastrula (vroeg embryonaal stadium) + gastrulation sub :1 BIOLOGIA vorming van een gastrula, gastrulatie + gâteau sub FRANCESE :1 taartje, gebakje + gaucho sub ESPANIOL :1 gaucho gauder v :1 blij zijn, verheugd zijn, verheugen, verblijden :-- de = genieten van, zich verheugen in, in het genot zijn van :-- del vita = van het leven genieten :-- de un bon sanitate = een goede gezondheid hebben :-- de un favor special = een streepje voor hebben :-- de un grande prestigio = hoog in aanzien staan :-- de estima general = algemeen geacht zijn :-- del gratia de Deo = Gods gunst genieten :ganiar -- = in aanzien stijgen + gaudibile adj :1 wat kan worden genoten, genietbaar gaudimento sub :1 het genieten, genieting, genot :-- spiritual/del spirito = spiritueel genot + gaudinia sub :1 BOTANICA gaudinia gaudio sub :1 vreugde, blijdschap :le -- e le dolor = vreugde en verdriet :-- del travalio/del labor = arbeidsvreugde :transportate de -- = in de wolken, verrukt, dolblij :-- exuberante = uitgelaten vreugde :folle de -- = gek van vreugde :ebrie de -- = vreugdedronken :--s del mundo = aardse vreugden :--s del vita = geneugten des levens :-- de viver = levensvreugde/lust :manifestationes de -- = uitingen van vreugde :lacrimas de -- = vreugdetranen :-- interior = binnenpret :-- intense = intense vreugde :-- celeste = hemelse vreugde :-- maligne/malitiose = leedvermaak :exteriorisar su -- = zijn vreugde uiten :radiar de -- = stralen/glunderen van blijdschap gaudiose adj :1 blij, vrolijk, opgeruimd :visages -- = verheugde gezichten :menar un vita -- = een leven van plezier leiden + gauditor sub :1 genieter :-- del vita = levensgenieter + gaufrage sub :1 het gaufreren, het persen van figuren + gaufrar v :1 gaufreren, figuren persen in :ferro a -- = gaufreerijzer :papiro gaufrate = gegaufreerd papier + gaufratura sub :1 iets dat gegaufreerd is + gaullismo {o} sub :1 gaullisme + gaullista {o} sub :1 gaullist + gaullista {o} adj :1 gaullistisch :partito -- = gaullistische partij :politica -- = gaulistische politiek + gaura sub :1 BOTANICA prachtkaars gauss sub :1 ELECTRICITATE gauss Gauss (Karl Friedrich--) sub n pr :1 Gauss :logarithmos de -- = logaritmen van Gauss :lege de -- = wet van Gauss + gaussian adj :1 curvatura -- = Gauss-kromming :distribution -- = Gauss-verdeling :ruito -- = gaussische ruis :lege -- = wet van Gauss :curva -- = kromming van Gauss + gavia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- arctic = parelduiker + gavial sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snavelkrokodil, gaviaal + gavotte sub FRANCESE :1 gavotte (dans) gaza sub :1 gaas :-- hydrophile/hydrophilic = hydrofielgaas :velo de -- = gazen sluier + gazella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gazelle + gazetta sub :1 krant + gazettero sub :1 dagbladschrijver gazon sub :1 gazon, grasperk, grasveld :tapete/tapis (F) de -- = grastapijt, grasmat :rolo a -- = grasroller :-- artificial = kunstgras(tapijt) :secar/tonder le -- = het gazon maaien + gecko {gekko} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gecko Gedeon sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Gideon + gehenna sub :1 gehenna, hel, jammerdal + Geiger sub n pr :1 Geiger :contator -- = geigerteller geisha sub JAPONESE :1 geisha + gel sub :1 PHYSICA gel gelar v :1 (doen) bevriezen :2 bevriezen, ijs worden :3 vriezen :il gela = het vriest + gelateria sub :1 ijssalon + gelatero sub :1 ijsverkoper gelatina sub :1 gelatine :-- ossee = beenderlijm :solution de -- = gelatineoplossing :fabrica de -- = gelatinefabriek :fabricante de -- = gelatinefabrikant :PHOTOGRAPHIA placa de -- = gelatineplaat + gelatiniforme adj :1 gelatineachtig + gelatinisar v :1 gelatineren :-- un solution colloidal = een colloïdale oplossing gelatineren :2 geleren + gelatinisation sub :1 het gelatineren gelatinose adj :1 gelatineachtig, gelatineus, gelatine... :confitura/confectura -- = gelatineachtige jam gelato sub :1 (consumptie)ijs(je), sorbet, ijscoupe :-- de fructos = vruchtenijs :-- al vanilla = vanilleijs :-- al crema = roomijs :-- al chocolate {sj} = chocoladeijs :wafla de -- = ijswafel :cornetto de -- = ijshoorn :torta de -- = ijstaart :venditor/mercante de --s = ijsverkoper, ijscoman gelatura sub :1 het vriezen, vorst :2 winterhanden/voeten/tenen + geldrese adj :1 Gelders + Geldria sub n pr :1 Gelderland :le dialecto de -- = het Gelders gelea sub :1 gelei :-- de ceresias = kersengelei :-- de grossulas = kruisbessengelei :-- de piras = perengelei :(bij bijen, etc.) -- royal = koninginnenbrood + gelide adj :1 ijskoud, ijzig, (anque FIGURATE) :aere -- = ijskoude lucht :aqua -- = ijskoud water :vento -- = ijzige wind :responder con paroles -- = ijzig antwoorden + geliditate sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) ijzige kou + gelificar v :1 doen geleren, gelatineren, in een gel/gelei veranderen + gelification sub :1 het geleren, het gelatineren + gelignite sub :1 (springstof) geligniet gelo sub :1 vorst, het vriezen, vriezend weer :-- forte = strenge vorst :-- nocturne = nachtvorst :-- a nivello del solo = grondvorst, vorst aan de grond :jornos de -- = vorstdagen :in caso de -- = bij vorst :periodo de -- = vorstperiode :limite de -- = vorstgrens :damnos causate per le -- = vorstschade :resistente al -- = vorstbestendig, winterhard :resistentia al -- = vorstbestendigheid, winterhardheid + gemellar adj :1 tweeling... :graviditate -- = tweelingzwangerschap + gemellipara sub :1 vrouw die een tweeling gebaard heeft + gemellipare :1 adj. die een tweeling gebaard heeft gemer v :1 zuchten, kreunen, steunen, kermen :-- de dolor = kermen van de pijn :le patiente gemeva debilemente = de patiënt steunde zachtjes :-- sub le jugo del sclavitude = zuchten onder het juk der slavernij :2 kirren (van duiven) gemimento sub :1 gezucht, gesteun, gekerm, gekreun :2 gekir (van duiven) geminar v :1 verdubbelen, in paren plaatsen geminate adj :1 dubbel, verdubbeld, paarsgewijze, gepaard :fenestras -- = dubbele ramen :consonantes -- = dubbele medeklinkers :organos -- = gepaarde organen gemination sub :1 verdubbeling, plaatsing in paren, paarsgewijze stand, geminatie + geminato sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA geminaat gemine adj :1 tweeling... :soror -- = tweelingzuster :fratre -- = tweelingbroer :filio -- = tweelingszoon :filia -- = tweelingsdochter :2 dubbel, tweevoudig :musculos -- = tweelingspieren :lectos -- = lits-jumeaux + geminiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met paarsgewijs bijeengeplaatste bloemen + geminifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met paarsgewijs bijeengeplaatste bladeren gemino sub :1 één van een tweeling :--s monozygotic/univitellin = ééneiige tweelingen :--s siamese = Siamese tweelingen :nascentia de --s = tweelinggeboorte :ASTRONOMIA Geminos = Tweelingen gemito sub :1 gezucht, gesteun, gekreun, gekerm gemma sub :1 edelsteen :2 knop (van planten) :-- de bulbo = bolknop :-- floral = bloemknop :-- caulinar = stengelknop :3 sal -- = steenzout, klipzout gemmar v :1 met edelstenen versieren :2 knoppen krijgen, uitbotten (van planten) gemmate adj :1 versierd met edelstenen :lycoperdon -- = parelstuifzwam gemmation sub :1 BOTANICA het uitbotten, uitbotting :2 ZOOLOGIA knopvorming :reproduction per -- = voortplanting door knopvorming gemmifere adj :1 edelstenen bevattend :terreno -- = terrein waar edelstenen worden gevonden :2 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA knoppen dragend + gemmipare adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA zich door knopvorming voortplantend + gemmiparitate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA vermeerdering door knopvorming + gemmologia sub :1 edelsteenkunde + gemmologic adj :1 edelsteenkundig + gemmologista sub :1 edelsteenkundige gemmula sub :1 BOTANICA kiemblaasje (van sporeplanten) gen sub :1 BIOLOGIA gen :-- dominante = dominerend/dominant gen :-- recessive = recessief gen :-- allelomorphe = allelomorf gen :-- mutabile = mutabel gen :-- nuclear = kerngen :-- lethal = dodelijk gen :-- de sterilitate = steriliteitsgen :-- de isolation = isolatiegen :action del --es = genwerking :activation del -- = genactivering :interaction del --es = wisselwerking van de genen :complexo de --es = gencomplex :banca de --es = genenbank :combination de --es = gencombinatie :frequentia de --es = genfrequentie gena sub :1 ANATOMIA wang, koon :--s ronde/rotunde = bolle wangen :--s magre = ingevallen wangen :--s grasse = kwabwangen :fossetta del -- = kuiltje in de wang :inflar su --s = zijn wangen opblazen genal adj :1 van de wang, wang... :glandula -- = wangklier :tasca -- = wangzak :barbas -- = bakkenbaarden gendarme sub FRANCESE :1 gendarme, politieman + gendarmeria sub :1 gendarmerie, politie :2 bureau van de gendarmerie, politiebureau genealogia sub :1 stamboom, genealogie, geslachtslijst :2 geslachtskunde, genealogie, geslachtsrekenkunde genealogic adj :1 genealogisch, stamboom... :arbore -- = stamboom :registro/tabula -- = geslachtsregister :linea -- = genealogische lijn genealogista sub :1 genealoog, geslachtkundige genealogo sub :1 genealoog, geslachtkundige + genecologia sub :1 genecologie + genecologic adj :1 genecologisch + generabile adj :1 wat kan ontstaan door voortplanting general adj :1 algemeen, algeheel, universeel :phenomeno -- = algemeen verschijnsel :responsabilitate -- = collectieve verantwoordelijkheid :mobilisation -- = algemene mobilisatie :linguistica -- = algemene taalwetenschap :director -- = directeur generaal :inspector -- = inspecteur generaal :consule -- = consul generaal :in -- = in het algemeen, over het algemeen, gewoonlijk :2 voornaamste, hoofd... :direction -- = hoofddirectie, hoofdbestuur :secretario -- del partito = eerste partijsecretaris :secretario -- del Union Mundial pro Interlingua = secretaris generaal van de U.M.I. :quartiero -- = hoofdkwartier general sub :1 generaal, veldheer :-- de division = divisiegeneraal, generaal-majoor :-- de brigada = brigadegeneraal :-- in chef (F) = opperbevelhebber :uniforme de -- = generaalsuniform :2 generaal van een geestelijke orde :-- del jesuitas = generaal der Jezuieten generalato sub :1 MILITAR generaalschap, generaalsrang :2 generaalschap van een geestelijke orde generalisabile adj :1 te veralgemenen, generaliseerbaar :mesuras -- = maatregelen die algemeen kunnen worden genomen generalisar v :1 veralgemenen, generaliseren, in ruimere zin nemen :2 algemeen verbreiden, uitbreiden tot een geheel, overal toepassen :coordinata generalisate = gegeneraliseerde coördinaat generalisation sub :1 het veralgemenen, veralgemening, het generaliseren, generalisering, generalisatie, het algemeen verbreiden, algemene verbreiding :-- del cancere = uitzaaiingen van kanker door het gehele lichaam generalisator sub :1 iemand die generaliseert/iets algemeen verbreidt/iets algemeen toepast generalissimo sub :1 opperbevelhebber, generalissimo generalitate sub :1 algemeenheid, generaliteit :-- de un proposition = algemeen karakter van een voorstel :2 overgrote meerderheid, grootste deel, gros :in le -- del casos = in veruit de meeste gevallen :isto es le opinion del -- del homines = dat is de mening van de overgrote meerderheid der mensen + generalmente adv :1 in/over het algemeen generar v 1 (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MATHEMATICA) voortbrengen, produceren -- calor = warmte ontwikkelen -- electricitate = elektriciteir opwekken -- confusion = verwarring stichten 2. BIOLOGIA voortplanten generation sub :1 het voortbrengen, voortbrenging :le -- de un obra = het ontstaan van een werk :2 het voortplanten :BIOLOGIA voortplanting :-- spontanee = spontane generatie :3 generatie, geslacht, nakomelingen :le prime/secunde -- = de eerste/tweede generatie :le -- presente/actual = de huidige generatie :-- hybride = bastaardgeneratie :conflicto del --es = generatieconflict :crise/crisis de --es = generatiecrisis :alternantia del --es = generatiewisseling + generational adj :1 generatie.... generative adj :1 voortbrengend, voortbrengings... :processo -- = voortbrengingsproces :2 voortplantings..., geslachts... :nucleo -- = generatieve kern :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA generatief :grammatica -- = generatieve grammatica generator sub :1 TECHNICA stroomopwekker, generator, dynamo :-- de sonos/tonos = toongenerator :-- ultrasonic = ultrasonore generator :-- de currente = stroomgenerator :-- de sono = geluidsgenerator :-- de gas = gasgenerator :-- a/de alte frequentia = hoogfrequentgenerator :-- de basse tension/voltage = laagspanningsgenerator :-- hydraulic = waterkrachtgenerator :-- portative/portabile = draagbare generator :rotor del -- = generatorrotor :stator del -- = generatorstator :arbore del -- = generatoras :rendimento del -- = generatorrendement :fossa del -- = generatorput generator adj :1 voortplantings... :organos -- = voortplantingsorganen :2 voortbrengend, vormend :principio -- = grondbeginsel + generatrice sub :1 MATHEMATICA generatrice genere sub :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA genus, geslacht :2 soort, type, aard, manier, slag :-- human = menselijk geslacht, mensheid :iste -- de cosas = dit soort dingen :-- de vita = levensstijl, manier van leven :unic/sol in su -- = enig in zijn soort :de tote -- = van allerlei slag :3 ARTE, LITTERATURA genre, kunstvorm, schrijftrant, stijl :-- artistic = kunstgenre :-- comic = komische genre :-- dramatic = toneelgenre :-- melodramatic = melodramatische genre :-- epistolari = letterkundige werken in briefvorm :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (woord)geslacht, genus :-- feminin/masculin/neutre = vrouwelijk/mannelijk/onzijdig geslacht :de -- commun = gemeenkunnig :distinction de -- = genusonderscheid(ing) generic adj :1 algemeen, niet specifiek :termino -- = algemene term :definition -- = algemene definitie :medicina -- = locopreparaat :2 geslachts..., soort..., generisch, generiek :desinentia -- = geslachtsuitgang :termino -- = soortnaam :parentato -- = geslachtelijke verwantschap :JURIDIC obligation -- = generische verbintenis + genero sub :1 schoonzoon generose adj :1 adellijk, edel, van hoge afkomst :2 edelmoedig, grootmoedig :3 vrijgevig, gul, mild :donator -- = gulle gever :donation -- = milde gift :recompensa -- = royale/ruime beloning :gesto -- = genereus gebaar :con mano -- = met kwistige hand :recompensar generosemente un persona = iemand mild belonen generositate sub :1 edelmoedigheid, grootmoedigheid :exemplo de -- = toonbeeld van edelmoedigheid :acto de -- = liefdedaad :2 vrijgevigheid, gulheid, mildheid :gesto de -- = genereus gebaar :recompensar con -- = gul belonen genese (-esis) sub :1 het ontstaan, wording, schepping, genese, genesis :-- de un obra de arte = wording van een kunstwerk :BIBLIA Genese (-esis) = Genesis + genesiac adj :1 Genesis... :jornos/dies -- = scheppingsdagen genethliac adj :1 geboorte... :poema -- = geboortegedicht :2 ASTROLOGIA horoscoop... genetic adj :1 genetisch :codice -- = genetische code :methodo -- = genetische methode :valor -- = genetische waarde :material -- = genetisch materiaal :manipulation -- = genetische manipulatie :transcription -- = genetische transcriptie :equilibrio -- = genetisch evenwicht :carga -- = genetische lading :carta/mappa -- = genetische kaart, genkaart :analyse (ysis) -- = genetische analyse :information -- = genetische informatie :factor -- = genetische factor :diversitate -- del specie = genetische diversiteit van de soort :geneticamento determinate = genetisch bepaald genetica sub :1 erfelijkheidsleer, genetica :-- molecular = moleculaire genetica + geneticista sub :1 geneticus + genetista sub :1 geneticus + genetta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA genetkat Geneva sub n pr :1 Genève :Convention de -- = Geneefse Conventie genevese adj :1 Geneefs genevese sub :1 bewoner van Genève genial adj :1 geniaal, briljant :idea -- = briljant idee, geniale inval :scientista -- = geniaal wetenschapper :homine -- = uitzonderlijk begaafd persoon :pictor -- = schildersgenie + genialitate sub :1 genialiteit :-- de un inventor = genialiteit van een uitvinder + genic adj :1 BIOLOGIA de genen betreffend :frequentia -- = genfrequentie :balancia/equilibrio -- = genbalans :mutation -- = genmutatie :recombination -- = genrecombinatie :reduplication -- = genreduplicatie genicular v :1 knielen, de knie buigen geniculate adj :1 knievormig (gebogen), geknikt :BOTANICA alopecuro -- = geknikte vossenstaart geniculation sub :1 het knielen :2 knievormigheid geniculiera sub :1 kniestuk (van harnas), SPORT kniekous, MEDICINA knieverband, knieleer (van stratenmaker) geniculo sub :1 knie :articulation/juncto/junctura del -- = kniegewricht :-- dext(e)re = rechterknie :-- leve/sinistre = linkerknie genio sub :1 (goede of kwade) genius, geleigeest :-- tutelar = beschermgeest :2 aard, geest, karakter, temperament, aanleg, neiging :3 geniaal persoon, iemand van buitengewone gaven, genie :-- strategic = strategisch genie :4 MILITAR genie + genista sub :1 BOTANICA brem(struik) :-- spinose = stekelbrem, gaspeldoorn :-- pilose = kruipbrem :-- sagittal = pijlbrem + genistic adj :1 BOTANICA brem... genital adj :1 geslachts..., genitaal, seksueel, teel... :organos -- = geslachtsorganen :apparato -- = geslachtsapparaat :partes -- = schaamdelen :orificio/apertura -- = geslachtsopening :glandula -- = geslachtsklier :functiones -- = geslachtelijke functies + genitales sub pl :1 ANATOMIA (uitwendige) voortplantingsorganen, genitalia genite adj :1 voortgebracht, verwekt, geboren :primogenite = eerstgeboren genitival adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tweede naamvals... genitive adj :1 iets kunnend voortbrengen of telen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tweede naamvals... :forma -- = genitiefvorm :construction -- = genitiefconstructie genitivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA genitief, tweede naamval :-- possessive = possessieve genitief :-- partitive = partitieve genitief :desinentia del -- = uitgang van de genitief genitor sub :1 voortbrenger, verwekker, vader, ouder :-- de un infante = verwekker van een kind :--es adoptive = pleegouders :--es affin = schoonouders :consilio de --es = ouderraad :association de --es = oudervereniging + genito-urinari adj :1 BIOLOGIA urogenitaal :systema -- = urogenitaal systeem genitura sub :1 het voortbrengen :2 kroost, nakomelingschap + genocidal adj :1 genocidaal :le antisemitismo -- del nazis = het genocidale antisemitisme van de nazis genocidio sub :1 volkenmoord, genocide :committer -- = genocide plegen + genocopia sub :1 genocopie + genoma sub :1 genoom (het geheel van genen) + genosoma sub :1 genosoom + genotypic adj :1 genotypisch genotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA genotype + Genova sub n pr :1 Genua + genovese sub :1 Genuees + genovese adj :1 Genuees Genoveva sub n pr :1 Geneviève + gentalia sub :1 grauw, gepeupel, plebs, schorem gente sub :1 volk, natie :derecto de --s = volkenrecht :2 lieden, lui, mensen :-- de color = kleurlingen :-- de guerra/de armas = krijgsvolk :-- mascule = mansvolk :-- de mar = zeelui :massa de -- = mensenmenigte, mensenmassa :fluxo de -- = mensenstroom :un pugnata de -- = een handjevol mensen gentiana sub :1 BOTANICA gentiaan :-- cruciate = kruisbladgentiaan, kruisgentiaan :-- acaule = stengelloze gentiaan :-- campestre = veldgentiaan gentianaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA gentianaceae, gentianaceeën, gentiaanfamilie + gentianina sub :1 gentianine, gentiaanbitter gentil adj :1 aanzienlijk, voornaam :2 lief, aardig :3 HISTORIA heidens, afgodisch gentil sub :1 HISTORIA heiden :Apostolo del --es = Apostel der Heidenen, Paulus gentilessa sub :1 liefheid, aardigheid, voorkomendheid gentilhomine sub :1 edelman :2 gentleman, heer gentilismo sub :1 HISTORIA heidendom gentilitate sub :1 HISTORIA heidendom gentleman sub ANGLESE :1 gentleman, (pl : gentlemen), heer + gentlemen's agreement sub ANGLESE :1 gentlemen's agreement genu sub :1 knie :articulation/juncto/junctura del -- = kniegewricht :flexion del --s = kniebuiging :musculo del -- = kniespier :-- dext(e)re = rechterknie :-- leve/sinistre = linkerknie genuflecter v :1 knielen, een knieval maken genuflexion sub :1 het (neer)knielen, kniebuiging, knieval :-- simple = enkelvoudige kniebuiging :-- duple = dubbele kniebuiging genuin adj :1 rasecht :2 zuiver, echt, onvervalst, autentiek genuinitate sub :1 rasechtheid :2 zuiverheid, echtheid, onvervalstheid :-- de un producto alimentari = zuiverheid van een levensmiddel :-- de un sentimento = echtheid van een gevoel + geo sub :1 BOTANICA nagelkruid, benedictuskruid + geoacustic adj :1 geoakoestisch + geoacustica sub :1 geoakoestiek + geo-anticlinal sub :1 GEOLOGIA geo-anticlinaal + geobiologia sub :1 geobiologie + geobiologic adj :1 geobiologisch + geobotanica sub :1 geobotanie, plantenaardrijkskunde geocentric adj :1 geocentrisch, met de aarde als middelpunt :systema astronomic -- = geocentrisch wereldbeeld :theoria -- = geocentrische theorie :latitude -- = geocentrische breedte + geocentrismo sub :1 geocentrische leer, geocentrisch wereldbeeld + geochimia sub :1 geochemie, geologische scheikunde + geochimic adj :1 de geochemie betreffend, geochemisch + geochimico sub :1 geochemicus + geochimista sub :1 geochemicus + geochronologia sub :1 geochronologie + geochronologic adj :1 geochronologisch + geocyclic adj :1 geocyclisch geode sub :1 GEOLOGIA geode :2 MEDICINA caverne, kleine holte geodesia sub :1 landmeetkunde, aardmeetkunde, geodesie geodesic adj :1 MATHEMATICA landmeetkundig, aardmeetkundig, geodetisch :linea -- = geodetische lijn :curvatura -- = geodetische kromming :triangulo -- = geodetische driehoek + geodesico sub :1 MATHEMATICA geodetische lijn + geodesista sub :1 geodeet, landmeetkundige + geodeta sub :1 geodeet, landmeetkundige geodetic adj :1 Vide: geodesic + geodimetro sub :1 geodimeter + geodynamic adj :1 geodynamisch + geodynamica sub :1 geodynamica, dynamische geologie geogenia sub :1 leer van het ontstaan der aarde, geogenie geogenic adj :1 de aardvorming betreffend geognosia sub :1 kennis van de aardkorst, geognose geognostic adj :1 geognostisch geogonia sub :1 leer van het ontstaan van de aarde, geogonie geogonic adj :1 de geogonie betreffend geographia sub :1 aardrijkskunde, geografie :-- physic = fysische aardrijkskunde :-- topographic = topografische aardrijkskunde :-- economic = economische aardrijkskunde :-- politic = politieke geografie, staatkundige aardrijkskunde :-- linguistic = taalgeografie :-- social = sociale aardrijkskunde :-- botanic = plantengeografie :-- dialectologic = dialectgeografie :dictionario de -- = aardrijkskundig woordenboek :manual de -- = aardrijkskundeboek :professor de -- = aardrijkskundeleraar :lection de -- = aardrijkskundeles geographic adj :1 aardrijkskundig, geografisch :latitude -- = geografische breedte :longitude -- = geografische lengte :position/situation -- = geografische ligging :carta -- = geografische kaart :polo -- = geografische pool geographo sub :1 aardrijkskundige, geograaf + geohydrologia sub :1 geohydrologie + geohydrologic adj :1 geohydrologic + geoide sub :1 GEOLOGIA geoïde + geolinguistica sub :1 geolinguïstiek geologia sub :1 aardkunde, geologie :-- structural = structurele geologie :-- applicate = toegepaste geologie :-- historic = historische geologie :2 geologische kenmerken van een streek geologic adj :1 aardkundig, geologisch :scientia -- = geowetenschappen :carta -- = geologische kaart :era -- = geologisch tijdperk :studio -- = geologische studie geologista sub :1 aardkundige, geoloog geologo sub :1 aardkundige, geoloog + geomagnetic adj :1 aardmagnetisch :prospection -- del petroleo = aardmagnetische olieboring + geomagnetismo sub :1 aardmagnetisme geomante sub :1 zandstipwichelaar geomantia sub :1 zandstipwichelarij, geomantiek geomantic adj :1 de zandstipwichelarij betreffend, geomantisch :predictiones -- = geomantische voorspellingen geometra sub :1 meetkundige :2 landmeter + geometral adj :1 op schaal afgebeeld :plano -- = plattegrond op schaal geometria sub :1 meetkunde, geometrie :-- del spatio = stereometrie :-- plan = vlakke meetkunde, planimetrie :-- analytic = analytische meetkunde :-- descriptive = beschrijvende meetkunde :-- projective = projectieve meetkunde :-- metric = metrische meetkunde :-- euclidian = euclidische meetkunde :-- non-euclidian = de niet-euclidische meetkunde :-- differential = differentiële meetkunde :-- riemannian = elliptische meetkunde geometric adj :1 meetkundig, geometrisch :loco -- = meetkundige plaats :serie/progression -- = meetkundige reeks :figura -- = geometrische figuur :construction -- = geometrische constructie :optica -- = geometrische optiek + geomorphologia sub :1 geomorfologie + geomorphologic adj :1 geomorfologisch :carta/mappa -- = geomorfologische kaart + geomorphologista sub :1 geomorpholoog + geomorphologo sub :1 geomorfoloog + geophage adj :1 aarde-etend + geophagia sub :1 het eten van aarde, geofagie + geophago sub :1 aardeter, geofaag + geophono sub :1 geofoon geophysic adj :1 geofysisch :studios -- = geophysische studiën :Anno Geophysic = Geofysisch Jaar geophysica sub :1 geofysica, natuurkundige aardrijkskunde + geophysico sub :1 geofysicus + geophyto sub :1 BOTANICA geofyt, overblijvende plant + geopolitic adj :1 geopolitiek :studios -- = geopolitieke studiën :theorias -- = geopolitieke theorieën geopolitica sub :1 geopolitiek, politieke aardrijkskunde + geopolitico sub :1 deskundige op het gebied van de geopolitiek georama sub :1 reliëfkaart Georgia sub n pr :1 Georgië georgian adj :1 van/uit Georgië, Georgisch :2 van George + georgic adj :1 veld..., land... :poema -- = landgedicht Georgio sub n pr :1 George + geostatica sub :1 geostatica + geostation sub :1 ASTRONAUTICA grondstation + geostationari adj :1 ASTRONOMIA geostationair :orbita -- = geostationaire baan + geostrategia sub :1 geostrategie + geostrategic sub :1 geostrategisch + geosynchrone adj :1 geosynchroon + geosynclinal sub :1 GEOLOGIA geosynclinaal + geosynclinal adj :1 GEOLOGIA de geosynclinaal betreffend + geotechnic adj :1 geotechnisch + geotechnica sub :1 geotechniek + geotectonic adj :1 geotectonisch + geotectonica sub :1 geotectoniek + geotextile sub :1 geotextiel + geothermal adj :1 die zijn hoge temperatuur door de aardwarmte verkrijgt :energia -- = aardwarmte als energiebron + geothermia sub :1 aardwarmte :2 geothermie (deel van de geofysica) + geothermic adj :1 geothermisch :calor -- = aardwarmte :central -- = geothermische centrale :gradiente -- = geothermische gradiënt :profunditate -- = geothermische diepte :energia -- = aardwarmte als energiebron + geothermometro sub :1 geothermometer geotropic adj :1 BOTANICA geotropisch :curvas -- = geotropische krommingen geotropismo sub :1 BOTANICA geotropisme, geotropie + geotrupe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geotrupes (soort mestkever) + gephyrophobia sub :1 vrees om over een brug te gaan, brugvrees + geraniaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA geraniaceeën, ooievaarsbekfamilie geranio sub :1 BOTANICA geranium (ooievaarsbek en pelargonium) :-- rotundifolie = rondbladige ooievaarsbek :-- sanguinee = bloedooievaarsbek :-- pratense = beemdooievaarsbek + gerbera sub :1 BOTANICA gerbera + gerbillo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gerbil gerente sub :1 beheerder, zaakvoerder, bedrijfsleider, gerant :-- de un succursal = depothouder, filiaalhouder gerentia sub :1 zaakwaarneming, zaakvoering, beheer, bewind(voering) :function de -- = beheersfunctie :instituto de -- = beheersinstituut :costos de -- = beheerskosten :forma de -- = beheersvorm :isto habeva loco sub su -- = dat is onder zijn beheer gebeurd gerer v :1 beheren :-- le affaires (F) de un persona = de zaken voor iemand waarnemen :socio gerente = beherend vennoot + gerfalcon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA giervalk + geriatra sub :1 geriater + geriatria sub :1 geriatrie + geriatric adj :1 geriatrisch :adjuta -- = bejaardenhelper/hulp :infirmero -- = bejaardenverzorger german (I) adj :1 Duits :lingua -- = Duitse taal + german (II) adj :1 JURIDIC vol (mbt familie) :cosino -- = volle neef Germania sub n pr :1 Duitsland :-- Occidental/del West = West-Duitsland :-- Oriental/del Est = Oost-Duitsland :le reunification de -- = de hereniging van Duitsland germanic adj :1 Germaans :tribos -- = Germaanse stammen + germanico sub :1 Germaans germanisar v :1 verduitsen :-- un pais = een land de Duitse cultuur en bestuursvorm opleggen + germanisation sub :1 verduitsing germanismo sub :1 germanisme + germanista sub :1 germanist germanistic adj :1 germanistisch germanistica sub :1 germanistiek germanium sub :1 CHIMIA germanium germano sub :1 Duitser :2 Duits (taal) + germanomane adj :1 germanomaan + germanomania sub :1 germanomanie germanophile adj :1 pro-Duits, Duits gezind, germanofiel + germanophilia sub :1 pro-Duitse gezindheid germanophilo sub :1 iemand die Duits gezind is + germanophobe adj :1 anti-Duits + germanophobia sub :1 anti-Duitse gezindheid, germanofobie + germanophobo sub :1 iemand die anti-Duits gezind is + germanophone adj :1 Duitssprekend :paises -- = Duitssprekende landen + germanophono sub :1 Duitssprekende germicida sub :1 kiemdodend middel, germicide germicida adj :1 kiemdodend germicidal adj :1 kiemdodend + germinabile adj :1 wat kan (ont)kiemen, ontkiembaar :semines -- = zaden die kunnen ontkiemen + germinabilitate sub :1 vermogen tot (ont)kiemen, ontkiembaarheid + germinal sub :1 kiemmaand, germinal (Franse Republikeinse Kalender) + germinal adj :1 BIOLOGIA kiem... :cellula -- = kiemcel :epithelio -- = kiemepitheel :vesicula -- = kiemblaasje :processo -- = kiemproces :zona -- = kiemzone germinar v :1 (ont)kiemen :le grano comencia a -- = het graan begint te ontkiemen germination sub :1 het (ont)kiemen, (ont)kieming, kiemvorming :poter/fortia de -- = kiemkracht :inhibition del -- = kiemremming :inhibitor del -- = kiemremmer germinative adj :1 kiem..., van de kieming, germinative :vesicula -- = kiemblaasje :plasma -- = kiemplasma :cellula -- = kiemcel :zona -- = kiemzone :poter/fortia -- = kiemkracht :facultate -- = kiemvermogen :durata/duration -- = kiemduur + germinator adj :1 ontkiemend, ontkieming bevorderend :poter -- = kiemkracht, ontkiemingsvermogen germine sub :1 kiem :-- morbide/morbific/pathogene = ziektekiem :-- de levatura = gistkiem :PHYSICA -- crystallin = kristalkiem :portator de --s = kiemdrager :libere/exempte de --s = kiemvrij :2 FIGURATE kiem, beginsel, oorsprong, bron, kern :poner le --s de = de kiem leggen voor :in -- = in de kiem, in beginsel :suffocar in -- = in de kiem smoren :de opstand in de kiem -- = extirpar le germines del rebellion + geronte sub :1 HISTORIA geront :2 grijsaard, oude man + gerontismo sub :1 gerontisme gerontocratia sub :1 bewind van bejaarde lieden, gerontocratie + gerontocratic adj :1 gerontocratisch :systema -- = gerontocratie, systeem waarin oude mannen de macht hebben + gerontologia sub :1 gerontologie + gerontologic adj :1 gerontologisch :studios -- = gerontologische studiën :clinica -- = gerontologische kliniek + gerontologista sub :1 gerontoloog + gerontologo sub :1 gerontoloog + gerontophile adj :1 gerontofiel + gerontophilia sub :1 gerontofilie + gerontophilo sub :1 gerontofiel + gerontopsychiatria sub :1 gerontopsychiatrie + gerontopsychologia sub :1 gerontopsychologie gerundio sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gerundium, gerundivum, gerund (in 't Engels) gerundive adj :1 van het gerundium/gerundivum/gerund (in 't Engels) gerundivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gerundium, gerundivum, gérondif (in 't Frans) gesta sub :1 HISTORIA (helden)daad :Canto de -- = heldendicht, "Chanson de geste" + gestalt sub GERMANO :1 PSYCHOLOGIA gestalt + gestaltismo sub :1 gestaltpsychologie + gestapista sub :1 Gestapoagent Gestapo sub n pr GERMANO :1 Gestapo (Geheime Staatspolitie) gestar v :1 zwanger zijn, dragen gestation sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwangerschap, dracht(igheid) :durata/duration del -- = drachttijd :2 het ontstaan, totstandkoming, wording :in -- = in wording gestatori adj :1 :sede -- = draagstoel (van de paus) gesticular v :1 (veel) gebaren maken, met de armen zwaaien, gesticuleren gesticulation sub :1 het maken van (veel) gebaren, nerveus gezwaai met de armen, gegesticuleer gesticulator sub :1 iemand die (veel) gebaren maakt/gesticuleert, gebarenmaker + gesticulatori adj :1 met gebaren, gesticulerend, gebaren... gestion sub :1 beheer, beleid, bedrijfsvoering, management :-- autonome = zelfstandige bedrijfsvoering :-- de fortuna = vermogensbeheer :-- economic = zuinig beheer :function de -- = beheersfunctie :instituto de -- = beheersinstituut :costos de -- = beheerskosten :forma de -- = beheersvorm :mal -- = mismanagement, wanbeheer gesto sub :1 gebaar, beweging, teken, wenk, geste :linguage de --s = gebarentaal :-- generose = genereus gebaar :-- habitual/accostumate = gewoontegebaar :-- eloquente/evocatori/expressive = veelzeggend gebaar :-- admirative/de admiration = gebaar van bewondering :-- evasive = achteloos gebaar :-- disapprobative/de disapprobation = gebaar van afkeuring :--s theatral = theatrale gebaren :parlar per --s = spreken door gebarentaal + gestor sub :1 beheerder, administrateur, zaakwaarnemer + gestual adj :1 gebaren..., met gebaren :linguage -- = gebarentaal :communication -- = communicatie d.m.v. gebarentaal + gestualitate sub :1 geheel van gebaren Gethsémani sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Gethsemané + getter sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA getter geyser sub :1 geiser :-- de banio = badgeiser + Ghana sub n pr :1 Ghana + ghanaian adj :1 Ghanees + ghanaiano sub :1 Ghanees + ghanese sub :1 Ghanees + ghanese adj :1 Ghanees ghetto sub :1 getto ghibellin adj :1 HISTORIA Ghibellijns ghibellino sub :1 HISTORIA Ghibellijn + ghost-writer sub ANGLESE :1 ghost-writer + gibbiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met bolle of bultige bloemen gibbo sub :1 bochel, bult + gibbon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gibbon, langarmaaap gibbose adj :1 gebocheld, bultig, met een hoge rug :le dorso -- del camelo = de bultrug van de ka-meel gibbositate sub :1 gebocheldheid, bultigheid, hoge rug + gibboso sub :1 gebochelde, bochelaar, bultenaar + Gibraltar sub n pr :1 Gibraltar :Stricto de -- = Straat van Gibraltar :Rocca de -- = Rots van Gibraltar + giga- :1 = giga- (duizend miljoen) + gigabyte sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR gigabyte + giga-electron-volt sub :1 giga-elektronvolt + gigahertz sub :1 gigahertz + gigametro sub :1 gigameter gigante sub :1 reus :passo de -- = reuzenschrede, reuzenstap :avantiar a passos de -- = met reuzenschreden vooruitgaan :lucta inter --s = reuzenstrijd :populo de --s = reuzenvolk :racia de --s = reuzengeslacht :-- del bosco = woudreus :-- e nano = anderhalve cent gigante adj :1 reusachtig, kolossaal, enorm, gigantisch :arbore -- = reuzenboom :interprisa -- = reuzenbedrijf :littera -- = reuzenletter :formato -- = reuzenformaat :stella -- = reuzenster :slalom -- = reuzenslalom :chromosoma -- = reuzenchromosoom :colonna/columna -- = reuzenzuil :portion -- = reuzenportie :un carpa -- = een knoert van een karper gigantesc adj :1 reusachtig, kolossaal, enorm, gigantisch :travalio/labor -- = reuzenarbeid :arbore -- = reuzenboom, woudreus :fortia -- = reuzenkracht :litteras -- = reuzenletters :tortuca -- = reuzenschildpad :passo -- = reuzenschrede, reuzenstap :interprisa -- = monsterbedrijf + gigantifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met reusachtige bladeren + gigantismo sub :1 reusachtige lichaamsvorm, reuzengroei :2 MEDICINA gigantisme :3 buitengewoon sterke ontwikkeling, zeer grote omvang gigantomachia sub :1 strijd van de reuzen tegen de goden, gigantomachie + gigantomane adj :1 gigantomaan + gigantomania sub :1 gigantomanie + gigantomano sub :1 gigantomaan + gigawatt sub :1 gigawatt + gigawatthora sub :1 gigawattuur + gigolo sub FRANCESE :1 gigolo, betaald minnaar + gigot sub FRANCESE :1 lamsbout, schapebout + gigue sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA gigue gilet sub FRANCESE :1 (heren)vest :-- de frac = rokvest :-- de natation = zwemvest :-- de salvamento = reddingsvest :-- antiballas = kogelvrij vest :tasca de -- = vestzak(je) gin sub ANGLESE :1 jenever :bottilia a -- = jeneverfles :distillar -- = jenever stoken :distillator de -- = jeneverstoker :distilleria/fabrica de -- = jeneverstokerij :odor de -- = jeneverlucht :gusto de -- = jeneversmaak :bibitor de -- = jeneverdrinker :-- juvene = jonge jenever :-- vetule = oude jenever :vitro de -- = glas jenever :puter le -- = naar jenever stinken gingibre {zj...zj...} sub :1 gember :bira al -- = gemberbier :potto de -- = gemberpot :rhizoma de -- = gemberwortel :bibita al -- = gemberdrank :crema dulce al -- = gemberpudding/vla gingiva sub :1 tandvlees :inflammation del --s = ontsteking van het tandvlees :io ha le --s inflammate = mijn tandvlees is gezwollen/ontstoken gingival adj :1 tandvlees... gingivitis sub :1 MEDICINA tandvleesontsteking, gingivitis + ginglymo sub :1 ANATOMIA scharniergewricht + ginglymoide adj :1 ANATOMIA scharnier... :articulation -- = scharniergewricht + ginkgo sub :1 BOTANICA ginkgo ginseng sub :1 BOTANICA ginseng girafa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA giraffe :collo de -- = giraffehals :2 RADIO TELEVISION microfoonhengel + girandola sub :1 girandole, springfontein :2 armblaker, girandole :3 diamanten oorsieraad, girandole :4 ronddraaiend vuurwerk, girandole girar v :1 draaien, ronddraaien, roteren :-- al leva/sinistra = linksaf slaan :-- al dext(e)ra = rechtsaf slaan :-- circum un axe/sur un pivot = om een as draaien :le terra gira circum le sol = de aarde draait om de zon :-- se in su tumba = zich omdraaien in zijn graf :2 (per giro betalen) girar girasol sub :1 MINERALOGIA girasol (soort bergkristal) :2 BOTANICA zonnebloem giration sub :1 het (rond)draaien, het roteren, draaiing, draaiende beweging, zwenking :circulo de -- = draaicirkel :plano de -- = draaiingsvlak :velocitate de -- = draaiingssnelheid :movimento de -- = ronddraaiende beweging :angulo de -- = draaiingshoek :axe de -- = draaiingsas :periodo de -- = omwentelingstijd :executar un -- = een omwenteling maken giratori adj :1 draaiend, wentelend, roterend, draai... :movimento -- = draaiende beweging :sede -- = draaistoel :porta -- = draaideur :tabula -- = draaitafel :ponte -- = draaibrug :grue -- = draaikraan :cruciata -- = verkeersplein, rotonde :puncto -- = draaipunt :palo -- = draaipaal, rolpaal :molino -- = standerdmolen :placa -- = draaischijf (voor pottebakkers) :platteforma/placa -- = draaischijf (voor locomotieven) :senso -- = verplichte rijrichting op een verkeersplein :luce/lumine -- = zwaailicht giro sub :1 FINANCIAS giro :-- postal = 1. postgiro, 2. postwissel :banca de -- = girobank :banca central de -- = centraal girokantoor :servicio de -- = girodienst :pagar/transferer per -- = gireren :transferer al numero de -- .... = storten op giro(nummer) .... :pagamento per -- = girale betaling :conto de -- = girorekening :extracto de conto de -- = giro-overschrijving :libretto/carnet (F) de -- = giroboekje :2 wielerronde van Italië, giro + girondino sub :1 POLITICA HISTORIA Girondijn + gitana sub :1 (Spaanse) zigeunerin + gitano sub :1 (Spaanse) zigeuner gitarra sub :1 gitaar :-- de jazz (A) = jazzgitaar :-- electric = elektrische gitaar :-- acustic = akoestische gitaar :-- rhythmic = slaggitaar :-- basse = basgitaar :ventre de un -- = buik van een gitaar gitarrista sub :1 gitarist, gitaarspeler + glabella sub :1 ANATOMIA glabella (ruimte tussen de wenkbrauwen) + glabre adj :1 kaal, glad(geschoren), onbehaard :mento -- = gladgeschoren kin :visage -- = glad gezicht :partes -- del corpore = onbehaarde delen van het lichaam :2 BOTANICA onbehaard :pedunculo -- = gladde stengel :folios -- = onbehaarde bladeren :ulmo -- = bergiep + glabribractee adj :1 BOTANICA met kale schutbladen + glabriflor adj :1 BOTANICA met kale bloemen + glabrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met kale bladeren + glabripetale adj :1 BOTANICA met kale kroonbladen + glabrisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met kale kelkbladen glacé adj FRANCESE :1 glacé, geglaceerd, geglansd :guanto -- = glacéhandschoen :texto -- = glansstof :corio -- = glacéleer :papiro -- = glacépapier glacial adj :1 ijskoud, ijs..., ijzig, glaciaal :zona -- = koude luchtstreek, poolstreek :mar -- = ijszee :periodo/epocha -- = ijstijd :acido acetic -- = ijsazijn :manos -- = ijskoude handen :vento -- = ijzige wind :temperaturas -- = ijzige temperaturen :torrente -- = gletsjerbeek :valle -- = gletsjerdal :fluvio -- = gletsjerrivier :erosion -- = glaciale erosie :ranunculo -- = ijsranonkel, gletsjerboterbloem :deposito -- = glaciale afzetting :sedimento -- = glaciaal sediment :2 FIGURATE zeer koel, ijzig :silentio -- = ijzige stilte glaciar v :1 doen bevriezen, verijzen :caffe glaciate = ijskoffie :2 glanzend maken, glazuren, met een laag vanilliesuiker/gelatine/gelei bedekken :papiro glaciate = glacépapier :guanto glaciate = glacéhandschoen :corio glaciate = glacéleer + glaciari adj :1 gletsjer..., ijs..., ijzig, glaciaal :erosion -- = gletsjererosie :epocha/periodo -- = ijstijd :torrente -- = gletsjerbeek :fluvio -- = gletsjerrivier :lingua -- = gletsjertong :vallea/valle -- = gletsjerdal :stria -- = gletsjerstreep :deposito -- = glaciale afzetting :sedimento -- = glaciaal sedement :erosion -- = glaciale erosie, ijserosie + glaciation sub :1 verijzing, ijsvorming, vergletsjering :2 GEOLOGIA ijstijd, glaciatie glacie sub :1 ijs :-- flottante = drijfijs :bloco de -- flottante = ijsschots :banco de -- flottante, -- movibile = pakijs :-- polar = poolijs :-- natural = natuurijs :-- artificial = kunstijs :-- glissante = glad ijs :cubos/cubettos de -- = ijsblokjes :compresso de -- = ijscompres :crusta de -- = ijskorst :crystallo de -- = ijskristal :agulia de -- = ijsnaald :bolla de -- = ijsbal :massa de -- = ijsmassa :campo de -- = ijsveld :mar de -- = ijszee :serra a/de -- = ijszaag :sanctos del -- = ijsheiligen :stadio de -- = ijsstadion :rumper le -- = het ijs breken (anque FIGURATE) :-- de sucro = suikerglazuur :hockey (A) super -- = ijshockey :gaudio/joia del -- = ijspret :sport (A) super -- = ijssport :festa super -- = ijsfeest :stadio de -- = ijsstadion :porto libere de -- = ijsvrije haven :stalactite/pendente de -- = ijspegel :strato de -- = ijslaag :surfar super -- = ijssurfen :haber un corde de -- = een hart van steen hebben, gevoelloos zijn :2 (mengsel van poedersuiker en water) glazuur, glazuursel glaciera sub :1 ijskast, koelkast, koelbox :2 ijskelder glaciero sub :1 gletsjer :region/zona de --s = gletsjergebied : fissura de -- = gletsjerspleet :ablation de un -- = afsmelting van een gletsjer + glaciologia sub :1 gletsjerkunde, glaciologie + glaciologic adj :1 gletsjerkundig, glaciologisch + glaciologista sub :1 gletsjerkundige + glaciologo sub :1 gletsjerkundige glaciologue :1 s. glaciologo, glaciologista glacis sub FRANCESE :1 FORTIFICATION glacis, aardglooiing, talud :inclination de -- = glacishelling :cammino de -- = glacisweg gladiator sub :1 zwaardvechter, gladiator :combatto de --es = gladiatorengevecht gladiatori adj :1 van de zwaardvechters gladiatura sub :1 gevecht van zwaardvechters gladio sub :1 zwaard :-- del justitia = zwaard der gerechtigheid gladiolo sub :1 BOTANICA gladiool + glagolitic adj :1 glagolitisch :scriptura -- = glagolitisch schrift + glamour sub ANGLESE :1 glamour + glamourose adj :1 glamoureus, vol glamour glande sub :1 BOTANICA eikel :2 ANATOMIA glans, eikel glandifere adj :1 eikels dragend glandiforme adj :1 eikelvormig glandula sub :1 klier :-- endocrin = endocriene klier :-- exocrin = exocriene klier :-- genital/sexual = geslachtsklier :-- lacrimal = traanklier :-- sebacee = talgklier :-- lymphatic = lymfeklier :-- salivari = speekselklier :-- mucose = slijmklier :-- mammari = borstklier, melkklier :-- sudoripare/sudorifere = zweetklier :-- thyroide = schildklier :-- pineal = pijnappelklier :-- pituitari = hypofyse, hersenaanhangsel :-- cervical/jugular/del collo = halsklier :-- sericigene = spinklier :-- nectarifere = honingkliertje :-- submaxillar = onderkaaksklier :-- lingual = tongklier :-- genal/buccal = wangklier :-- toxic/venenose/a veneno = gifklier :haber --s = opgezette klieren hebben glandular adj :1 klierachtig, klier... :induration -- = klierverharding :tumor -- = kliergezwel :pilo -- = klierhaar :secretion -- = klierafscheiding + glandulose adj :1 klierdragend, klierachtig, kliervormig, glanduleus :pilo -- = klierhaar :secretion -- = klierafscheiding :tumor -- = kliergezwel + glasnost sub RUSSO :1 glasnost + Glauber sub n pr :1 Glauber :sal de -- = glauberzout + glauberite sub :1 MINERALOGIA glauberiet glauc adj :1 zeegroen, grijsgroen, glauk :chenopodio -- = zeegroene ganzevoet + glaucifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met blauwgroene bladeren + glaucio sub :1 BOTANICA hoornpapaver glaucoma sub :1 MEDICINA groene staar, glaucoma, glaucoom :-- infantil = buphtalmie, osseoog + glaucomatose adj :1 MEDICINA aan glaucoma lijdend + glaucomatoso sub :1 MEDICINA glaucoompatiënt + glauconite sub :1 MINERALOGIA glauconiet + glaucophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met blauwgroene bladeren + gleba sub :1 aardkluit :2 HISTORIA akker, (bebouwde grond, land :servo del -- = horige, lijfeigene + glechoma sub :1 BOTANICA hondsdraf + gleditschia sub :1 BOTANICA christusdoorn + glena sub :1 ANATOMIA (gewrichts)kom + glenoidal adj :1 Vide: glenoide + glenoide adj :1 ANATOMIA komvormig :cavitate -- = gewrichtsholte + gliadina sub :1 gliadine + glioma sub :1 MEDICINA glioom, glioma + gliomatose adj :1 MEDICINA glioom... + glissamento sub :1 het (uit/af/weg)glijden :-- de terreno = aardverschuiving + glissando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA glissando + glissante adj :1 glijdend :fenestra -- = schuifraam :porta -- = schuifdeur :tecto -- = schuifdak :2 glad :glacie -- = glad ijs :stratas -- = glibberige straten :anguilla -- = glibberige aal :cammino --! = slipgevaar! glissar v :1 glijden, uit/weg/afglijden :2 glijden, slechts even aanraken, losjes heengaan (over) + glissatorio sub :1 glijbaan global adj :1 wereldomvattend :guerra -- = wereldoorlog :2 globaal, ruw(weg geschat), rond :cifras -- = globale cijfers :summa -- = globale som :vision -- = globaal beeld :haber un vision -- del situation = de situatie overzien + globalisar v :1 globaliseren, mundialisar + globalisation sub :1 globalisatie, mundialisatie globetrotter sub ANGLESE :1 globetrotter, wereldreiziger + globiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met bolvormige bloemen of bloeiwijzen + globigerina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA globigerine + globigerma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA globigerme (zeediertje met kalkpantser) + globina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA globine globo sub :1 bol, kogel :-- del oculo = oogbol, oogbal :2 aardbol, globe :-- terrestre = aardbol :superficie del -- = aardoppervlak :carta del -- = wereldkaart :3 klok, stolp, ballon (lamp) globoide sub :1 globoïde globose adj :1 bolvormig, bolrond :figura -- = bolvormige figuur globositate sub :1 bolvormigheid, bolrondheid globular adj :1 bolvormig, bolrond, kogelrond :structura -- = bolvormige structuur :2 MEDICINA bloedlichaampjes... + globularia sub :1 BOTANICA kogelbloem + globulariaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA kogelbloemen + globularitate sub :1 bolvormigheid, bolrondheid, kogelrondheid + globulifere adj :1 bolletjes dragend + globulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA globuline globulo sub :1 bolletje, pilletje, kogeltje :2 MEDICINA bloedlichaampje :--s de sanguine = bloedlichaampjes :-- rubie = rood bloedlichaampje :-- blanc = wit bloedlichaampje globulose adj :1 bolvormig :oculos -- = uitpuilende ogen, kalfsogen, bologen :2 vol met bolletjes + glockenspiel sub GERMANO :1 (slaginstrument) klokkenspel + glomerate adj :1 opeengehoopt, met kluwens (anque BOTANICA) :campanula -- = kluwenklokje :dactylis -- = kropaar glomere sub :1 bal, kluwen glomerulo sub :1 BOTANICA kluwen (bloeiwijze) :2 ANATOMIA glomerulus (vaat/klier/zenuwkluwentje) :--s de Malpighi = lichaampjes van Malpighi :--s renal = niervaatkluwen gloria sub :1 roem, lof, eer, glorie :-- immortal = onsterfelijke roem :-- immarcescibile = onvergankelijke roem :-- passate/perdite = vergane glorie :sete de -- = dorst naar roem :le -- es ephemere = de roem is vergankelijk :coperte de -- = met roem overladen :avide de -- = eerzuchtig :aviditate de -- = eerzucht :corona de -- = gloriekroon :apice/apogeo/summitate de su -- = hoogtepunt van zijn roem :epocha/periodo/tempore de -- = glorietijd :in le tempore de su -- = in zijn glorietijd :le -- de Hollanda = Hollands glorie :ille es le -- de su familia = hij is de roem van zijn familie :superviver a su -- = zijn roem overleven :aspirar al -- = er naar streven beroemd te worden :coperir se de -- = zich met roem overladen :2 RELIGION gelukzaligheid, heerlijkheid, gloria :-- eternal = eeuwige gelukzaligheid :-- temporal = aardse glorie :-- a Deo = glorie zij de Vader :contemplar le -- de Deo = de heerlijkheid Gods aanschouwen :3 glans, majesteit glorificar v :1 verheerlijken, roemen, loven, prijzen :-- Deo = God loven :le poesia de Homero ha glorificate le heroes del guerra troian = de poëzie van Homerus heeft de helden van de Trojaanse Oorlog verheerlijkt glorification sub :1 het verheerlijken, het roemen, het loven, het prijzen, verheerlijking, glorificatie glorificator sub :1 iemand die iets verheerlijkt/roemt + glorificator adj :1 verheerlijkend, roemend, lovend gloriola sub :1 ijdele roem, ijdelheid, verwaandheid gloriose adj :1 roemrijk, roemvol, luisterrijk, glorieus :victoria -- = glorierijke overwinning :morte -- = glorieuze dood :inauguration -- = glorieuze inhuldiging :le passato -- = het roemrijke verleden :2 verwaand, zelfingenomen glossa sub :1 glos(se), aantekening, kanttekening, noot, opmerking, commentaar :le --s de Reichenau = de glossen van Reichenau :-- marginal = kanttekening glossar v :1 glosseren, aantekeningen maken bij, van opmerkingen voorzien :-- un texto classic = een klassieke tekst van aantekeningen voorzien glossario sub :1 glossarium, verklarende woordenlijst :-- electrotechnic = elektrotechnische woordenlijst glossator sub :1 glossator + glossema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glosseem (kleinste betekeniseenheid) + glossematic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glossematisch + glossematica sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glossematica (taaltheorie van Hjelmslev) + glossina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA glossina, tsetse(vlieg) glossitis sub :1 MEDICINA tongontsteking, glossitis + glossographia sub :1 glossografie, studie der glossen + glossographic adj :1 glossografisch + glossographo sub :1 glossograaf + glossolabial adj :1 glossolabiaal + glossolalia sub :1 RELIGION glossolalie, het spreken in tongen + glossomania sub :1 glossomanie + glossopharyngee adj :1 MEDICINA tongkeel... :nerf -- = nervo glossopharyngee + glossoplegia sub :1 MEDICINA glossoplegie glossotomia sub :1 MEDICINA glossotomie, verwijdering van tong(delen) glotta,glottis sub :1 ANATOMIA stemspleet, glottis :colpo de -- = tongslag + glottal adj :1 PHONETICA glottis..., larynx... :apertura -- = stemspleet :colpo -- = glottisslag glottic adj :1 ANATOMIA stemspleet... + glottitis sub :1 MEDICINA stemspleetontsteking + glottochronologia sub :1 glottochronologie + glottogonia sub :1 glottogonie + glottogonic adj :1 glottogonisch + glottologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glottologie, taalkunde, linguïstiek + glottologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glottologisch, taalkundig, linguïstisch + glottologista sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glottoloog, taalkundige, linguïst + glottologo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA glottoloog, taalkundige, linguïst + gloxinia sub :1 BOTANICA gloxinia + glucagon sub :1 BIOCHIMIA glucagon (hormoon) glucato sub :1 CHIMIA glucaat + glucidic adj :1 CHIMIA koolhydraat... + glucido sub :1 CHIMIA glucide (koolhydraat) glucina sub :1 CHIMIA berylaarde glucinum sub :1 CHIMIA beryllium + glucometro sub :1 suikerweger + gluconic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = gluconzuur glucosa sub :1 CHIMIA druivensuiker, glucose :MEDICINA -- sanguinee = bloedsuiker + glucoseria sub :1 glucosefabriek glucosido sub :1 glucoside, glucosestroop + glucosuria sub :1 MEDICINA glucosurie, suikerziekte + gluglu sub :1 geklok (van fles, van kalkoen, etc.) :facer -- = klokken (bij het uitschenken van vloeistof), klokken (van kalkoen, etc.) + gluglutar v :1 het geluid "klok" laten horen, klokken gluma sub :1 BOTANICA kaf, zaadhuid, vruchtwand, kelkkafje glumaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA glumaceae, glumaceeën glumacee adj :1 BOTANICA kafachtig + glumella sub :1 BOTANICA kroonkafje glumose sub :1 met kafjes + gluon sub :1 PHYSICA gluon + glutamic adj :1 CHIMIA glutamine... :acido -- = glutaminezuur + glutamina sub :1 CHIMIA glutamine + glutaminato sub :1 CHIMIA glutaminaat :-- de natrium = natriumglutaminaat, vetsin + glutee adj :1 ANATOMIA van de billen, billen... :musculo -- = bilspier + gluten sub :1 gluten, plantevezelstof + gluteo sub :1 ANATOMIA bilspier glutinar v :1 kleven glutine sub :1 gluten, kleefstof, lijmstof glutinose adj :1 glutenachtig, kleverig, plakkerig :substantia -- = kleverige substantie glutinositate sub :1 kleverigheid, plakkerigheid glutir v :1 inslikken, opslokken :-- de transverso = zich verslikken :-- le pilula = door de zure appel heenbijten glutte adj :1 gulzig, vraatzuchtig glutton sub :1 slokop, gulzigaard :2 ZOOLOGIA veelvraat gluttonia sub :1 gulzigheid, schrokkerigheid, vraatzucht gluttonisar v :1 schrokken + glycemia sub :1 MEDICINA bloedsuikerspiegel, glycemie + glycemic adj :1 MEDICINA van de bloedsuikerspiegel glycerato sub :1 CHIMIA glyceraat glyceria sub :1 BOTANICA lies, vlotgras :-- plicate = geplooid vlotgras :-- declinate = getand vlotgras :-- aquatic = kantergras, piekgras :-- maritime = kweldergras glyceric adj :1 CHIMIA glycerine... :acido -- = glycerinezuur, glycerolzuur glycerido sub :1 CHIMIA glyceride glycerina sub :1 CHIMIA glycerine, glycerol :sapon de -- = glycerinezeep + glycerinar v :1 met glycerine insmeren glycerito sub :1 CHIMIA glyceriet glycerol sub :1 CHIMIA glycerol, glycerine + glyceroltrinitrato sub :1 glyceroltrinitraat, nitroglycerine glycerophosphato sub :1 CHIMIA glycerolfosfaat glyceryl adj :1 CHIMIA glyceryl glycidic adj :1 CHIMIA glycide... glycido sub :1 CHIMIA glycide glycina sub :1 CHIMIA glycine, aminoazijnzuur, lijmzoet, lijmsuiker + glycinerar v :1 met glycerine insmeren glycinia sub :1 BOTANICA blauwe regen glycocolla sub :1 CHIMIA glycocol, aminoazijnzuur, glycine, lijmsuiker, lijmzoet glycogene adj :1 BIOCHIMIA glycogeen... + glycogenese (-esis) sub :1 glycogenese (suikervorming) glycogenic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA glycogeen... glycogeno sub :1 BIOCHIMIA glycogeen, spiersuiker glycol sub :1 CHIMIA glycol glycolipide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA glycolipide + glycolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA glycolyse, glucoseafbraak + glycoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA glycoproteïne + glycoside sub :1 CHIMIA glycoside + glycosuria sub :1 MEDICINA suikerziekte, glycosurie + glycosuric adj :1 suikerziek, glycosurie... :su urina es non -- = zijn urine is suikervrij + glycyphago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- domestic = huismijt glycyrrhiza sub :1 zoethout glycyrrhizina sub :1 glycyrrhizine + glypho sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER gleuf, kerf, sleuf, uitholling, insnijding, inkerving + glyphocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met ingesneden (gegroefde) vruchten + glyptic adj :1 ARTE de glyptiek betreffend :arte -- = glyptiek :petras -- = glypten + glyptica sub :1 ARTE glyptiek, glyfiek + glyptodonte sub :1 reuzengordeldier + glyptographia sub :1 glyptografie + glyptographic adj :1 glyptografisch + glyptographo sub :1 glyptograaf + glyptotheca sub :1 glyptotheek + gnathologia sub :1 gnatologie gneis sub GERMANO :1 GEOLOGIA gneis + gneissic adj :1 GEOLOGIA gneiss... gnome sub :1 zinspreuk, aforisme gnomic adj :1 gnomisch, zich uitend in spreuken :poesia -- = gnomische poëzie :poeta -- = spreukdichter gnomo sub :1 gnoom, berggeest, aardgeest, kabouter, dwerg :-- de jardin = tuinkabouter gnomologia sub :1 gnomologie gnomologic adj :1 gnomologisch gnomologista sub :1 gnomoloog gnomone sub :1 (stijl/stang van) zonnewijzer, gnomon :2 MATHEMATICA gnomon gnomonic adj :1 van de zonnewijzers :2 MATHEMATICA :projection -- = gnomonische/azimutale projectie gnomonica sub :1 kunst van het maken van zonnewijzers :tractato de -- = verhandeling over het maken van zonnewijzers + gnoseologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA gnoseologie, ken(nis)leer, denkleer, noëtiek :-- del pensata grec = gnoseologie van het Griekse denken :-- kantian/de Kant = gnoseologie van Kant + gnoseologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA gnoseologisch, ken(nis)leer..., noëtisch :problema -- = gnoseologisch probleem gnosis sub :1 RELIGION gnosis, gnostiek, gnosticisme gnostic adj :1 gnostisch :doctrina -- = gnostische leer :theoria -- = gnostische theorie :schola -- = gnostische school :heresia -- = gnostische ketterij gnosticismo sub :1 gnosticisme gnostico sub :1 gnosticus gnu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gnoe, wildbeest goal sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT doel :linea de -- = doellijn :quadro de -- = doelvlak :bucca de -- = doelmond :colpo de pede de -- = doeltrap/schop :tirar a -- = op het doel schieten :le ballon passa super le -- = de bal gaat over het doel :2 doelpunt :facer/marcar un -- = een doelpunt maken :annullar un -- = een doelpunt afkeuren :incassar un -- = een doelpunt incasseren :iste -- non es valide, iste -- non conta = dat doelpunt telt niet :-- de equalisation = gelijkmaker :-- de victoria = winnende doelpunt goal-keeper sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT keeper :guanto de -- = keepershandschoen + gobelin sub FRANCESE :1 gobelin :stoffa/texito de -- = gobelinstof :technica del -- = gobelintechniek :officina/fabrica de --s = gobelinweverij + gobio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (zee)grondel + gofrage sub :1 het gaufreren, het persen van figuren + gofrar v :1 gaufreren, figuren persen in :ferro a -- = gaufreerijzer :papiro gofrate = gegaufreerd papier + gofratura sub :1 iets dat gegaufreerd is + goletta sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES schoener :-- a/de duo mastes = tweemaster golf sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT golf :percurso/campo/terreno de -- = golflinks, golfbaan :balla de -- = golfbal :massa/baston de -- = golfstok/club :jocator de -- = golfer :club (A) de -- = golfclub :jocar al --, practicar le -- = golfen golfo sub :1 golf, baai, zeeboezem :Currente del -- = Golfstroom :-- Persic = Persische Golf :-- de Biscaya = Golf van Biskaje :-- de Botnia = Botnische Golf :-- de Bengala = Golf van Bengalen + goliardic adj :1 HISTORIA van de goliarden/vaganten :poesia -- = vaganten/goliardenpoëzie :litteratura -- = vaganten/goliardenliteratuur :vita -- = vagantenleven :periodo -- de Maerlant = Maerlants vagantische periode + goliardo sub :1 HISTORIA goliard, vagant :vita de -- = vagantenleven :litteratura del --s = literatuur van de goliarden/vaganten :poesia del --s = poëzie van de goliarden/vaganten + gomenol sub :1 PHARMACIA gomenol Gomorrha sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Gomorrha + gon(i)ocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met hoekige (kantige) vruchten + gonade sub :1 ANATOMIA geslachtsklier, gonade + gonadic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de geslachtsklier, gonodaal + gonadostimulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA gonadostimuline, gonadotrofine + gonadotrope adj :1 BIOCHIMIA gonadotroop + gonadotrophina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA gonadotrofine, gonadostimuline gondola sub ITALIANO :1 gondel gondolero sub :1 gondelier + gonfalon sub :1 HISTORIA oorlogsvaan(del), vaan, banier, vendel, gonfalon + gonfalonero sub :1 vaandeldrager, banierdrager, vendeldrager gong sub :1 gong :colpo de -- = gongslag SPORT :salvate per le -- = door de gong gered + gongorismo sub :1 LITTERATURA gongorisme + gongorista sub :1 LITTERATURA gongorist + gongorista adj :1 LITTERATURA gongoristisch + goniodiscorotundate sub :1 (soort huisjesslak) boerenknoop + goniographo sub :1 goniograaf goniometria sub :1 MATHEMATICA goniometrie :-- azimuthal = azimutale goniometrie goniometric adj :1 goniometrisch :tabulas -- = goniometrische tafels goniometro sub :1 goniometer, hoekmeter, hoekmeetinstrument gonna sub :1 rok :-- curte = korte rok :-- lunge = lange rok :-- a campana = klokrok :-- a quadratos = geruite rok :-- a plicas = plooirok :orlo de -- = rokzoom + gonna-pantalon sub :1 broekrok gonnella sub :1 rok :-- scote/scotese/scotic = kilt :-- de jeans (A) = spijkerrok :-- de ballet = balletrokje :orlo de -- = rokzoom + gonococco sub :1 MEDICINA gonococcus, gonokok + gonocyto sub :1 gonocyt + gonophoro sub :1 ANATOMIA gonofoor (drager der voortplantingsorganen) gonorrhea sub :1 gonorrhoe, druiper + gonorrheic adj :1 gonorrhoe..., druiper... + gordian adj :1 gordiaans :trenchar {sj}/taliar le nodo -- = de gordiaanse knoop doorhakken gorga sub :1 keel, strot, krop (van vogel) :inflammation del -- = keelontsteking :io ha mal de -- = ik heb keelpijn :le -- me dole = ik heb keelpijn :irritation del -- = prikkeling in de keel :haber un bolla/nodo in le -- = een prop in de keel hebben + gorgata sub :1 slok :-- de aqua = slok water :biber a grande --s = grote slokken nemen + Gorgon sub n pr :1 Gorgon + gorgon sub :1 heks, lelijke vrouw, helleveeg + gorgonee adj :1 van de Gorgonen + gorgonia sub :1 waaierkoraal gorilla sub :1 gorilla + gospel sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA gospel(song) gothic adj :1 Gotisch, van de Goten :lingua -- = gotische taal :2 ARTE, ARTE DE CONSTRUER gotisch :architectura -- = gotische bouwkunst :pictura -- = gotische schilderkunst :stilo -- = gotische stijl :sculptura -- = gotische beeldhouwkunst :ecclesia -- = gotische kerk :cathedral -- = gotische kathedraal :3 TYPOGRAPHIA gotisch :scriptura -- = gotisch schrift, monnikenschrift :alphabeto -- = gotisch alfabet gothico sub :1 Gotisch (taal) :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER ARTE gotiek :-- flamboyant = flamboyante gothiek :3 TYPOGRAPHIA gotisch schrift gotho sub :1 HISTORIA Goot + gouache sub FRANCESE :1 gouache, gewassen tekening :2 waterverf, plakkaatverf + Gouda sub n pr :1 Gouda :pipa de -- = Goudse pijp :caseo de -- = Goudse kaas gourmand sub FRANCESE :1 lekkerbek, gulzigaard gourmet sub FRANCESE :1 lekkerbek, fijnproever :joco de -- = gourmetstel governabile adj :1 bestuurbaar, regeerbaar :populo difficilemente -- = moeilijk bestuurbaar volk + governabilitate sub :1 bestuurbaarheid, regeerbaarheid governaculo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES, AVIATION roer :-- de altitude = hoogteroer :nave sin -- = stuurloos schip governamental adj :1 regerings..., gouvernamenteel :organos -- = regeringsorganen :apparato -- = regeringsapparaat :coalition -- = regeringscoalitie :commission -- = regeringscommissie :commissario -- = regeringscommissaris :crise/crisis -- = regeringscrisis :function -- = regeringsfunctie :nivello -- = regeringsniveau :projecto -- = regeringsplan :partito -- = regeringspartij :programma -- = regeringsprogramma :adjuta -- = regeringssteun :responsabilitate -- = regeringsverantwoordelijkheid :declaration -- = regeringsverklaring :politica -- = regeringspolitiek :decision -- = regeringsbesluit :bloco -- = regeringsblok :circulos/medios -- = regeringskringen :mesura -- = regeringsmaatregel :servicio -- de information = regeringsvoorlichtingsdienst :forma -- = regeringsvorm :truppas -- = regeringstroepen :systema -- = staatsbestel governamento sub :1 het beheren, beheer :2 regering, overheid, bestuur, gezag :organo de -- = regeringsoorgaan :exercitio del -- = uitoefening van de regeringsmacht :poter del -- = regeringsmacht, staatsmacht :sede del -- = regeringszetel :truppas del -- = regeringstroepen :commissario del -- = regeringscommissaris :function de -- = regeringsfunctie :programma de(l) -- = regeringsprogramma :systema de -- = regeringssysteem :cambio/cambiamento de -- = regeringswisseling :declaration de -- = regeringsverklaring :proposition del -- = regeringsvoorstel :forma de -- = regeringsvorm :sede in le -- = ministerszetel :crise/crisis de -- = regeringscrisis, kabinetscrisis :-- national = landsregering :-- central = centrale regering, centraal bestuur :-- federal = bondsregering, federale regering :-- absolute = absoluut gezag, alleenheerschappij :-- democratic = democratische regering :-- popular = volksregering :-- minoritari = minderheidsregering :-- del colonellos = kolonelsbewind :-- sovietic = sovjetregering :formar un -- provisional = een voorlopige regering vormen :abandonar/quitar le -- = uit de regering treden :reverter le -- = de regering ten val brengen :le -- ha dimittite = de regering is afgetreden governante sub :1 gouvernante governar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES sturen :2 besturen, leiden, beheersen :3 regeren, het bewind voeren over, heersen :le moneta governa le mundo = het geld regeert de wereld :-- es previder = regeren is vooruitzien + governative adj :1 regerings..., gouvernementeel :posto -- = staatsbetrekking :coalition -- = regeringscoalitie governator sub :1 gouverneur, landvoogd, bestuurder + governatorato sub :1 gouverneurschap + goy (pl:goym) sub HEBREO :1 goj Gra(a)l sub n pr :1 Graal :romance del -- = Graalroman :cavallero del -- = graalridder :cyclo del -- = Graalcyclus, Graalromans :le questa del Sancte -- = het zoeken naar de Heilige Graal Graccho sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Gracchus gracile adj :1 slank, tenger, rank, fijn :collo -- = ranke hals :eriophoro -- = slank wollegras + gracilicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met slanke stengel + graciliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met slanke bloemen + gracilifolie adj :1 BOTANICA slankbladig gracilitate sub :1 slankheid, tengerheid, rankheid, fijnheid :-- juvenil = jeugdige tengerheid gradation sub :1 gradatie, trapsgewijze opklimming of afdaling :2 RHETORICA climax + gradational adj :1 trapsgewijs gradiente sub :1 gradiënt :-- de pression = (lucht)drukgradiënt :-- de temperatura = temperatuurgradiënt :-- de percolation = percolatiegradiënt :-- de velocitate = snelheidsgradiënt :-- barometric = barometrische gradiënt :-- thermic = thermische gradiënt :-- geothermic = geothermische gradiënt :-- pluviometric = neerslaggradiënt :-- de densitate = dichtheidsgradient :-- hydraulic = verhang :-- celate = vals plat :BIOLOGIA -- de concentration = concentratiegradiënt :linea de -- = gradiëntenlijn :methodo de -- = gradiëntenmethode :microphono de -- = gradiëntmicrofoon grado (I) sub :1 trede, trap, sport :--s de un scala = treden van een trap :--s del scala social = sporten van de maatschappelijke ladder :2 graad, rang, trap, niveau, stadium, mate :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :--s de comparation = trappen van vergelijking :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- positive/comparative/superlative = stellende/vergelijkende/overtreffende trap :in le mesme -- = in dezelfde mate :in certe -- = in zekere mate :in major -- = in meerdere mate :in minor -- = in mindere mate :a un alte -- = in hoge/sterke mate :-- de duressa = hardheidsgraad :-- de parentato = graad van bloedverwantschap :-- alcoholic/de alcohol = alcoholgehalte :-- de punition = strafmaat :equation del secunde -- = vergelijking van de tweede graad, vierkantsvergelijking :-- de urbanisation = urbanisatiegraad :3 graad (eenheid voor hoeken/temperatuur, etc.) :-- Celsius = graad Celsius :angulo de 30 --s = hoek van 30 graden :-- de latitude = breedtegraad :-- de longitude = lengtegraad :4 MILITAR etc., graad, rang :-- de doctor = doctorsgraad :-- de officiero = officiersrang :-- academic/universitari = academische graad grado(II) sub :1 wil, zin, goeddunken, welgevallen :de bon -- = met genoegen, goedschiks :de mal -- = met tegenzin, kwaadschiks :de bon o de mal -- = goedschiks of kwaadschiks :a -- = naar welgevallen, naar goeddunken + graduabile adj :1 te gradueren gradual adj :1 trapsgewijs, opklimmend, afdalend, gradueel :differentia -- = gradueel verschil :transition -- = graduele overgang :augmento/augmentation -- del difficultates = trapsgewijze toename van de moeilijkheden :proceder gradualmente = trapsgewijs te werk gaan + gradual sub :1 graduale :cantar le -- = de graduale zingen + gradualismo sub :1 geleidelijkheid gradualitate sub :1 trapsgewijze opklimming of afdaling graduar v :1 gradueren, in graden verdelen, van een schaalverdeling voorzien :2 graderen, rangschikken, sorteren :3 UNIVERSITATE een graad verlenen aan :4 MILITAR bevorderen, een hogere rang verlenen aan graduate adj :1 gegradueerd, in graden verdeeld, met schaalverdeling :thermometro -- = thermometer met schaalverdeling :vitro/tubo -- = maatglas :cylindro -- = maatcilinder :cuppa -- = maatbeker :bottilia -- = maatfles :arco -- = gradenboog :2 opklimmend/naar moeilijkheid gerangschikt graduation sub :1 graduatie, graadverdeling, schaalverdeling :2 UNIVERSITATE toekenning van een graad :3 MILITAR bevordering, promotie, het toekennen van een hogere rang graduato sub :1 gegradueerde (persoon) :2 maatglas, maatcilinder, maatbeker graduator sub :1 graadmeter, lijnverdeler, gradeertoestel graffar v :1 enten, oculeren, griffelen :cultello a/de -- = entmes, griffelmes :2 MEDICINA transplanteren (weefsel, organen) :-- un ren = een nier transplanteren graffator sub :1 iemand die (bomen) ent :2 arts die een transplantatie verricht + graffiti sub pl ITALIANO :1 graffiti graffo sub :1 ent(loot), entrijs, griffel :2 MEDICINA transplantatie :-- de organo = orgaantransplantatie :-- del corde = harttransplantatie :-- del cornea = hoornvliestransplantatie :-- del pelle = huidtransplantatie :-- epidermic = opperhuidtransplantatie :-- ossose = bottransplantatie + gralla sub :1 stelt :ir a/con --s = op stelten lopen + grallar v :1 steltlopen (van vogels) + grallator sub :1 (ave) -- = steltloper + gramin(ac)eas sub pl :1 BOTANICA gramineae, gramineeën, grassenfamilie + graminacee adj :1 BOTANICA grasachtig, gras... + graminee adj :1 BOTANICA grasachtig, gras... :stellaria -- = grasmuur + graminicola sub :1 BOTANICA op gras parasiterende plant + graminicole adj :1 BOTANICA op gras parasiterend + graminifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met grasachtige bladeren + graminiforme adj :1 BOTANICA grasachtig + graminivore adj :1 grasetend + graminivoro sub :1 graseter + graminologia sub :1 graminologie + graminologic adj :1 graminologisch + graminologo sub :1 graminoloog gramma,gr. sub :1 gram + gramma-atomo sub :1 gramatoom + gramma-equivalente sub :1 gramequivalent + gramma-molecula sub :1 grammolecuul grammatic adj :1 grammatisch, grammaticaal :error/falta -- = taalfout grammatica sub :1 grammatica, spraakkunst :-- scholar = schoolgrammatica :-- stilistic = stilistische grammatica :-- functional = grammatica functional :-- contrastive = contrastieve grammatica :-- descriptive = descriptieve grammatica :-- prescriptive = prescriptieve grammatica :-- generative = generatieve grammatica :-- normative = normatieve grammatica :regula de -- = grammaticaregel :error/falta de -- = taalfout :maltractar le --, infringer/transgreder le leges del -- = de grammatica geweld aandoen :2 grammaticaboek grammatical adj :1 grammaticaal :forma -- = grammaticale vorm :regula -- = grammaticaregel :subjecto -- = grammaticaal onderwerp :predicato -- = grammaticaal gezegde :phrase -- = grammaticale zin :exemplo -- = grammaticaal voorbeeld :error/falta -- = grammaticale fout :morphema -- = grammaticaal morfeem + grammaticalitate sub :1 grammaticaliteit grammatico sub :1 grammaticus, kenner van de spraakkunst + grammatologia sub :1 grammatologie + grammatologic adj :1 grammatologisch grammophono sub :1 grammofoon :motor de -- = grammofoonmotor grana sub :1 zaad(korrel) :--s de lino = lijnzaad :--s de carvi = karwijzaad :-- de sesamo = sesamzaad :--s pro canarios = kanarizaad :--s pro parochettos = parkietenzaad :recolta de --s = zaadoogst + Granada sub n pr :1 Granada + granadin adj :1 van/uit Granada + granadmiral sub :1 grootadmiraal + granalia sub :1 stukjes metaal granamita sub :1 oudtante granar v :1 zaad vormen, in het zaad schieten granario sub :1 zaadbergplaats, graanschuur, korenschuur, korenopslagplaats, graanpakhuis, schuur granata sub :1 BOTANICA granaat(appel) :2 MILITAR granaat :-- a/de mano = handgranaat :-- fumigene = rookgranaat :-- a/de phosphoro = fosforgranaat :-- a/de neutrones = neutronengranaat :-- percutente = schokgranaat :-- non explodite = blindganger :-- luminose = lichtgranaat :-- de exercitio/exercitation = oefengranaat :clasma de -- = granaatsplinter granatero sub :1 MILITAR grenadier + granatiero sub :1 BOTANICA granaatappelboom granatifere adj :1 granaat(steen)houdend granato sub :1 MINERALOGIA granaat(steen) + grancancellero sub :1 grootkanselier + grancruce sub :1 grootkruis + grandangular adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA groothoek... :objectivo -- = groothoekobjectief + grandangular sub :1 groothoeklens + grandangulo sub :1 groothoeklens grande adj :1 groot, hoog, lang, ruim, wijd, uitgestrekt :in -- = in 't groot, op grote schaal :-- magazin = warenhuis :quatro vices plus -- = vier maal zo groot :2 groot (sociaal, rang, waardigheid) grande sub :1 (in Spanje en Portugal) lid van de hoge adel GrandeBritannia sub n pr :1 Groot-Brittanië + grandemente adv :1 groot, ruim, ruimschoots, in hoge mate :-- exaggerate = schromelijk overdreven + grandidentate adj :1 BOTANICA met grote tanden, grof getand + grandiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met grote bloemen, grootbloemig :cereo -- = nachtcactus :delphinio -- = chinese ridderspoor :cephalanthera -- = bleek bosvogeltje + grandifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met grote bladeren, grootbladig + grandiligulate adj :1 BOTANICA met een groot tongetje grandiloquente adj :1 gezwollen, hoogdravend, snorkerig, bombastisch :stilo -- = gezwollen stijl :discurso -- = bombastische redevoering grandiloquentia sub :1 gezwollen/hoogdravende taal/woorden, gezwollenheid, hoogdravendheid, snorkerigheid, bombast grandinar v :1 METEO hagelen grandine sub :1 METEO hagel :grano de -- = hagelkorrel, hagelsteen :nube de --s = hagelwolk :tempesta de -- = hagelbui :borrasca de -- = hagelvlaag :-- de ballas/de petras/de sagittas = hagel van kogels/stenen/pijlen :assecurantia contra le -- = hagelverzekering :formation de -- = hagelvorming :le -- entra hic = het hagelt hier in :destruer per le -- = verhagelen grandiose adj :1 grandioos, groots, prachtig, schitterend, verheven, overweldigend :spectaculo -- = groots schouwspel grandiositate sub :1 grootsheid, pracht, schittering, verhevenheid + grandipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met grote kroonbladen + grandisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met grote kelkbladen grandisone adj :1 (DICHTERLIJK) hoogdravend grandor sub :1 grootte, omvang, wijdte, breedte, lengte, hoogte :2 MATHEMATICA grootheid :3 aanzien, grootheid, grootsheid :posseder un ver -- de anima = ware grootheid bezitten + granduc(pl :granduches) sub :1 groothertog + granducal adj :1 groothertogelijk, van de groothertog :titulo -- = groothertogelijke titel :familia -- = groothertogelijke familie + granducato sub :1 groothertogdom :-- de Luxemburg = groothertogdom Luxemburg + granduchessa sub :1 groothertogin :le -- de Luxemburg = de groothertogin van Luxemburg granfilia sub :1 kleindochter :-- secunde = achterkleindochter :-- tertie = achterachterkleindochter granfilio sub :1 kleinzoon :-- secunde = achterkleinzoon :-- tertie = achterachterkleinzoon + granifere adj :1 veel graan producerend :zona -- = graanstreek graniforme adj :1 korrelig granitic adj :1 van graniet, graniet... :rocca -- = granietrots :montania -- = granietberg :resistentia -- = keiharde weerstand :structura -- = gra-nietstructuur granito sub :1 graniet :bloco de -- = granietblok granitoide adj :1 granietachtig granivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA zaadetend :aves -- = zaadetende vogels granivoro sub :1 zaadeter, zaadetende vogel + granmaestro sub :1 grootmeester + granmamma sub :1 oma granmatre sub :1 grootmoeder :-- secunde = overgrootmoeder :-- tertie = betovergrootmoeder + Granmogol sub :1 Groot Mogol grannepta sub :1 achternicht grannepto sub :1 achterneef grano sub :1 graan :elevator de -- = graanelevator :magazin de -- = graanpakhuis :surplus de --s = graanoverschot :sacco de -- = zak graan :batter le -- = graan dorsen :moler -- = graan malen :2 (graan)korrel :-- de frumento/de tritico/ris/mais = tarwe/rijst/maïskorrel :pan de tote -- = volkorenbrood :-- de caffe = koffieboon :-- de cacao = cacaoboon :-- de soya = sojaboon :-- de uva = druivenpit :-- de polline = stuifmeelkorrel :3 balletje, bolletje, korrel, kraal, pil, klein voorwerp in 't algemeen :-- de arena/sablo = zandkorrel :-- argillose/argillacee/de argilla = kleikorrel :-- de auro = goudkorrel :-- de grandine = hagelsteen :-- de sal = zoutkorrel :--s de chocolate {sj} = chocoladekorrels :-- de pulvere = stofje :FIGURATE con -- de sal = met een korreltje zout :-- de un collar = kraal van een halsketting :de -- grosse = grofkorrelig :4 klein gewichtje, grein :5 pit, kern :6 graad van fijnheid (van schuurmiddel, etc.), korreling, korrel (van fotografisch materiaal) granoncle sub :1 oudoom granose adj :1 vol korrels, korrelig, granuleus + granotypia sub :1 granotypie + granparentes sub pl :1 grootouders granpatre sub :1 grootvader :-- secunde = overgrootvader :-- tertie = betovergrootvader + granrabbinato sub :1 opperrabbinaat + granrabbino sub :1 opperrabijn granular adj :1 korrelig, granuleus :fractura -- = korrelig breukvlak :structura -- = korrelige structuur :nive -- = korrelsneeuw :sucro -- = korrelsuiker granular v :1 korrelen, granuleren, greineren :-- plumbo = lood granuleren :-- un petra lithographic = een lithografische steen greineren + granularitate sub :1 korreligheid, gegranuleerdheid + granulate adj :1 in/met korreltjes :chocolate {sj} -- = hagelslag :sago -- = korrelsago :sucro -- = korrelsuiker :plumbo -- = gegranuleerd lood, loodkorrels :papiro -- a designar = greinig tekenpapier :suillo -- = melkboleet granulation sub :1 het granuleren, granulatie, het korrelen :-- de plumbo = granulering van lood :2 MEDICINA wild vlees granulator sub :1 granulator, korrelmachine granulifere adj :1 korrelhoudend granuliforme adj :1 korrelig, korrelvormig, granuliform granulite sub :1 MINERALOGIA granuliet granulo sub :1 korreltje, pilletje, kogeltje :-- del solo = grondkorreltje + granulocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA granulocyt + granuloma sub :1 MEDICINA granulatiegezwel, granuloom, granuloma :-- dentari = tand(wortel)granuloom :-- inguinal = venerisch granuloom :-- benigne = goedaardig granuloom :-- maligne = kwaadaardig granuloom + granulometria sub :1 granulometrie + granulometric adj :1 granulometrisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = granulometrische analyse granulose adj :1 korrelig, granuleus :papiro -- = korrelig papier :2 MEDICINA granulatie..., granulair, granuleus :tumor -- = granulatiegezwel :ophthalmia -- = granuleuze ontsteking van de ogen + granulositate sub :1 korreligheid + granvisir sub :1 grootvizier + grape-fruit sub ANGLESE :1 grapefruit :cortice de -- = grapefruitschil :succo de -- = grapefruitsap :cocktail (A) de -- = grapefruitcocktail + graphema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA grafeem + graphematica sub :1 studie der grafemen + graphemic adj :1 grafemisch graphia sub :1 schrijfwijze, grafie, spelling, schriftbeeld :-- phonetic = fonetische spelling :-- traditional = traditionele schrijfwijze graphic adj :1 van het schrift, schrift..., schrijf..., teken..., grafisch :le forma -- de un parola = de grafische vorm van een woord :variantes -- = grafische varianten :signo -- = schriftteken, letterteken :industria -- = grafische industrie :2 grafisch (grafiek betreffend) :artes -- = grafische kunsten :artista -- = grafisch kunstenaar :designator -- = grafisch tekenaar, graficus :designo -- = grafische vormgeving :reproducer graphicamente = grafisch reproduceren :3 grafisch (grafieken betreffend) :representation -- = grafische voorstelling graphica sub :1 ARTE grafiek graphico sub :1 grafiek, diagram, grafische voorstelling :-- a bandas = banddiagram :-- de barras = staafgrafiek, staafdiagram + graphitate adj :1 grafiethoudend, grafiet... :oleo -- = grafietolie, kruipolie :grassia -- = grafietsmering/vet graphite sub :1 grafiet :pulvere de -- = grafietpoeder :stilo de -- = potlood graphitic adj :1 grafietachtig, grafiet... + graphitose adj :1 grafiethoudend, grafieten, grafiet... :schisto -- = grafietlei :mineral -- = grafiethoudend erts + grapho sub :1 MATHEMATICA graaf :-- cyclic = cyclische graaf :-- finite = eindige graaf :-- orientate = georiënteerde graaf :theoria del --s = theorie der grafen graphologia sub :1 grafologie, schriftkunde graphologic adj :1 grafologisch, schrift... :analyse (-ysis)/expertise (F) -- = schriftexpertise + graphologista sub :1 grafoloog, schriftkundige graphologo sub :1 grafoloog, schriftkundige + graphomane adj :1 grafomaan + graphomania sub :1 grafomanie + graphomano sub :1 grafomaan + graphometro sub :1 grafometer, hoekmeter, graadboog + graphoscopio sub :1 COMPUTATOR grafoscoop + graphostatica sub :1 grafostatica + graphotherapia sub :1 grafotherapie + grappa sub ITALIANO :1 grappa (soort brandewijn) + grappin sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES dreganker, werpanker :2 dreg :rete de -- = dregnet :corda de -- = dreggetouw grasse adj :1 vet(houdend) :reserva -- = vetreserve :corio -- = vetleer :de corio -- = vetleren :carne -- = vet vlees :caseo -- = (vol)vette kaas :argilla -- = vette/zware klei :emulsion -- = vetemulsie :fumo -- = walm :oleo -- = vette olie :planta -- = vetplant :2 vet (met vet bereid) :3 dik, zwaarlijvig, vet(gemest) :characteres -- = vette letters grassia sub :1 vet, smeer(vet) :-- de carro = wagensmeer :-- vegetal = plantenvet :-- de butyro = botervet :-- animal = dierlijk vet :-- de bove = rundvet :-- de balena = walvisspek :-- de lardo = spekvet :-- a frir = braadvet :-- mineral = mineraal vet :-- de silicone = siliconenvet :macula de -- = vetvlek :formation de -- = vetvorming :strato de -- = vetlaag :papiro impermeabile al -- = vetvrij papier :funder -- = vet smelten :saponificar --s = vetten verzepen grate adj :1 dankbaar :deber -- = dankbare plicht :2 aangenaam, lieflijk, innemend, bevallig :-- al audition = aangenaam voor het gehoor :esser -- a Deo/al oculos de Deo = Gode welgevallig zijn :le visita me esserea -- = het bezoek zou me niet onwelgevallig zijn gratia sub :1 bevalligheid, liefheid, gratie, sierlijkheid, charme, elegance :illa es disproviste de -- = zij mist alle gratie :Gracia = Grace (meisjesnaam) :2 gunst, gratie, goedgunstigheid :--s a = dankzij :--s al intervention benevolente de = dankzij/door de welwillende bemiddeling van :--s! = dank U wel! :--s a Deo = goddank :render --s a Deo = God danken :hymno de --s = danklied :con bon -- = graag :con mal -- = met tegenzin :cader del -- = uit de gunst/gratie vallen/raken :colpo de -- = genadeslag/schot :3 vergeving, gratie (kwijtschelding of vermindering van straf) :derecto de -- = recht van gratie :demandar le -- = gratie vragen :demanda/requesta de -- = verzoek om gratie :obtener le -- = gratie verkrijgen :conceder le -- a un persona = iemand gratie verlenen :facer -- a un persona = iemand iets besparen :io vos face -- del resto del historia = ik schenk u de rest van het verhaal :4 RELIGION genade :-- justificante = rechtvaardigmakende genade :-- sanctificante = heiligmakende genade :le tres Gratias = de drie Gratiën :anno del -- = jaar des Heren :doctrina del -- = gratieleer :per (le) -- de Deo = bij Gods gratie gratiabile adj :1 vergeeflijk, te verontschuldigen gratiar v :1 begenadigen, genade schenken, gratie verlenen, gratiëren :-- un condemnato = een veroordeelde genade schenken gratificar v :1 begunstigen, begiftigen met, een gratificatie geven :2 bevredigen, belonen gratification sub :1 gratificatie, toelage, bonus, gift :-- de Natal = kerstgratificatie :reciper un -- = een gratificatie krijgen :2 bevrediging, beloning gratin sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI gegratineerd gerecht :al -- = au gratin (met een korstje) + gratinar v :1 CULINARI gratineren :-- patatas = aardappels gratineren :suppa al/de cibollas gratinate = gegratineerde uiensoep + gratiola sub :1 BOTANICA genadekruid, galkruid gratiose adj :1 gracieus, bekoorlijk, lieftallig, bevallig, vriendelijk, aardig :visage -- = lieftallig gezicht :un cappelletto -- = een beeldig hoedje :haber un aspecto pauco/poco -- = er onooglijk uitzien :2 genadig, goedgunstig, minzaam gratiositate sub :1 bekoorlijkheid, lieftalligheid, bevalligheid, vriendelijkheid, aardigheid gratis adv :1 gratis, kosteloos, voor niets, om niet :viagiar -- = gratis/vrij reizen :esser nutrite -- = vrije kost hebben gratitude sub :1 dankbaarheid, erkentelijkheid :sentimento de -- = gevoel van dankbaarheid :exprimer/manifestar su -- a un persona = iemand zijn dankbaarheid betuigen :acceptar con -- = in dank aanvaarden :demonstration de -- = dankbetuiging, betoon van dankbaarheid :marca/monstra de -- = blijk van erkentelijkheid grattacelo sub :1 wolkenkrabber, torengebouw grattamento sub :1 gekrab, geschraap grattar v :1 krabben, afkrabben, (af)schrap(p)en :-- carotas = wortelen schra(p)pen :-- con le ungulas = met de nagels krabben grattator sub :1 iemand die/instrument waarmee men iets (af)krabt/(af)schra(a)pt gratuite adj :1 gratis, kosteloos, belangeloos :entrata -- = vrije toegang :inseniamento -- = kosteloos onderwijs :viage -- = lift :exemplar -- = presentexemplaar :monstra -- = gratis monster :supplemento -- = gratis bijvoegsel :information -- = kosteloze informatie :assistentia -- = gratis hulp :avantia -- = renteloos voorschot :assistentia/adjuta judiciari/juridic -- = kosteloze rechtsbijstand :litigar gratuitemente = kosteloos procederen :2 ongegrond, ongemotiveerd, uit de lucht gegrepen :accusation -- = ongegronde beschuldiging :assertion -- = onbewezen bewering :hypothese (-esis) -- = uit de lucht gegrepen veronderstelling :gesto -- = loos gebaar :supponer un cosa gratuitemente = iets zonder voldoende gronden veronderstellen gratular v :1 gelukwensen, feliciteren gratulation sub :1 gelukwens, felicitatie :littera de -- = felicitatiebrief :registro de -- = felicitatieregister :visita de -- = felicitatiebezoek gratulatori adj :1 gelukwensend, feliciterend, felicitatie... :littera -- = felicitatiebrief :visita -- = felicitatiebezoek :registro -- = felicitatieregister + gravabile adj :1 wat kan worden bezwaard :un casa -- de hypotheca = een huis dat met een hypotheek kan worden bezwaard gravamine sub :1 grief, klacht, reden tot misnoegdheid, gravamen gravar (I) v :1 graveren, (in)griffen, snijden :machina a/de -- = graveermachine :-- un moneta = een munt graveren :facer -- un nomine in un anello = een naam in een ring laten graveren :-- su nomine in un arbore = zijn naam in een boom kerven :-- un nomine in su memoria = een naam in zijn geheugen griffen :-- al aquaforte = etsen :-- in relievo = bosseleren, voorzien van reliëfversieringen gravar (II) v :1 rusten (op), drukken (op), bezwaren :le peso grava super le colonnas = het gewicht drukt op de zuilen :le responsabilitate grava super su spatulas = de verantwoordelijkheid rust op zijn schouders :gravate de hypotheca = met hypotheek bezwaard gravator sub :1 graveur, plaatsnijder :-- al aqua forte = etser :-- in cupro = kopergraveur :-- de sigillos = zegelsnijder grave adj :1 zwaar (gewicht hebbend) :2 ernstig, gewichtig, belangrijk :maladia -- = ernstige ziekte :illa es gravemente malade = zij is ernstig ziek :committer un error -- = een ernstige fout begaan :3 plechtig :4 laag, diep (van toon) :voce -- = lage stem :5 MUSICA laag :nota -- = lage noot :6 accento -- = "accent grave" + gravella sub :1 grind, kiezel, kies :-- fin = fijn grind :filtro de -- = grindfilter :extraction de -- = grindwinning :quadrello de/con -- = grindtegel :sentiero de -- = grindpad :strato de -- = grindlaag :coperir con (un strato de) -- = begrinden :excavar le -- de un terreno = een terrein ontgrinden :2 MEDICINA graveel, (nier)gruis + gravellose adj :1 grindhoudend :solo -- = grindhoudende grond :2 MEDICINA gruisachtig, graveelachtig gravide adj :1 zwanger + gravidic adj :1 zwangerschaps... :toxemia -- = zwangerschapsvergiftiging graviditate sub :1 zwangerschap :roba de -- = positiejurk :corset (F) de -- = positiekorset :interrumper/terminar un -- = een zwangerschap onderbreken/afbreken :interruption del -- = zwangerschapsonderbreking :congedo de -- = zwangerschapsverlof :periodo de -- = zwangerschapsperiode :toxemia de -- = zwangerschapsvergiftiging :hypertension de -- = zwangerschapshypertensie + gravimetria sub :1 gravimetrie, zwaartekrachtmeting + gravimetric adj :1 gravimetrisch + gravimetro sub :1 gravimeter, zwaartekrachtmeter gravitar v :1 PHYSICA, ASTRONOMIA graviteren :le corpores celeste gravita circum/circa lor axes = de hemellichamen wentelen om hun assen gravitate sub :1 PHYSICA zwaarte, gewicht, dichtheid :-- specific = soortelijk gewicht :centro de -- = zwaartepunt :axe de -- = zwaartepuntas :2 PHYSICA zwaartekracht :3 ernst, belangrijkheid, gewicht :-- del situation = ernst van de toestand :4 laagte (van toon) gravitation sub :1 het graviteren :2 gravitatie, zwaartekracht :-- universal = algemene aantrekkingskracht :acceleration del -- = versnelling van de zwaartekracht :constante de -- = zwaartekrachtconstante :campo de -- = gravitatieveld, zwaartekrachtveld :collapso de -- = gravitatiecollaps + gravitational adj :1 ASTRONOMIA gravitatie..., zwaartekrachts... :fortia -- = gravitatiekracht :attraction -- = (aantrekking van de) zwaartekracht :interaction -- = gravitatiewisselwerking :collapso -- = gravitatiecollaps :campo -- = gravitatieveld, zwaartekrachtsveld :massa -- = zware massa :undas -- = gravitatiegolven + graviton sub :1 graviton gravure sub FRANCESE :1 het graveren, het snijden, graveerkunst :2 gravure, gegraveerde prent :-- in/de ligno = houtgravure, houtsnede :-- al aqua forte = ets :collection de --s = prentenverzameling :collector de --s = prentenverzamelaar + grazioso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA grazioso grec adj :1 Grieks :vino -- = Griekse wijn :litteras -- = Griekse letters :architectura -- = Griekse bouwkunst :antiquitate -- = Griekse Oudheid: :cruce -- = Grieks kruis :grammatica -- = Griekse grammatica :naso -- = Griekse neus :i -- = de letter y greca sub :1 ARTE Griekse randversiering, meander Grecia sub n pr :1 Griekenland :le historia de -- = de Griekse geschiedenis grecisar v :1 greciseren, vergrieksen, een Griekse vorm geven aan :le humanista Schwarzerd habeva grecisate su nomine in Melanchton = de humanist Schwarzerd had zijn naam vergriekst tot Melanchton + grecisation sub :1 graecisering, vergrieksing :-- de un nomine = vergrieksing van een naam grecismo sub :1 graecisme + grecista sub :1 graecist greco sub :1 Griek :2 Grieks (taal) :biblia in -- = Griekse bijbel + grecolatin adj :1 Grieks-Latijns :cultura -- = Grieks-Latijnse cultuur + grecomania sub :1 graecomanie + grecomaniaco sub :1 graecomaan + grecomano sub :1 graecomaan + greco-orthodoxe adj :1 Grieks-orthodox + greco-orthodoxo sub :1 Grieks-orthodoxe gelovige + grecophone adj :1 Grieksprekend + grecophono sub :1 iemand die Grieks spreekt grecoroman adj :1 Grieks-Romeins :cultura -- = Grieks-Romeinse cultuur :civilisation -- = Grieks-Romeinse beschaving :arte -- = Grieks-Romeinse kunst :lucta -- = Grieks-Romeins worstelen :periodo -- = Grieks-Romeinse perio-de gregar v :1 verzamelen in een kudde, een kudde vormen gregari adj :1 in kudden of groepen levend, kudde(n)..., gregarisch :instincto -- = kuddeïnstinct :animal -- = kuddedier :spirito -- = kuddegeest + gregarismo sub :1 kuddegeest grege sub :1 kudde :-- de oves = kudde schapen :-- de renes = rendierkudde :-- de bestial/de bestias = kudde vee :2 groep, troep, bende + gregorian adj :1 gregoriaans :calendario -- = gregoriaanse kalender/tijdrekening :canto -- = gregoriaanse (kerk)zang, gregoriaans gremial sub :1 ECCLESIA gremiale, schootdoek van bisschop gremio sub :1 schoot :canetto de -- = schoothondje :2 boezem grenadier sub FRANCESE :1 grenadier grenadina sub :1 grenadine + gres sub :1 zandsteen, gres :-- argillose = kleihoudende zandsteen :-- marnose = mergelzandsteen :-- quarzose = kwartszandsteen :-- feldspatic = veldspaatzandsteen :potto de -- = aarden pot :mina de -- = zandsteengroeve :strato de -- = zandsteenlaag :extraher -- = zandsteen uitgraven :construer con -- = met zandsteen bouwen + gresose adj :1 zandsteenachtig + grevillea sub :1 BOTANICA :-- robuste = kamereik + griffon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vale gier :2 ZOOLOGIA smoushond grillia sub :1 traliewerk, hek :-- de fenestra = venstertralies :2 rooster :-- de aerage/de aeration = luchtrooster :-- de ventilation = ventilatierooster :-- de estufa = kachelrooster :microphono a -- = roostermicrofoon :PHYSICA-- de diffraction = buigingsrooster :3 gril, braadrooster :-- de frir = braadrooster :rostir carne super le -- = vlees op het rooster braden grilliada sub :1 het roosteren, het grillen :2 geroosterd/gegrilleerd voedsel: vlees, vis, etc. grilliage sub :1 traliewerk, roosterwerk, afrastering, rasterwerk, hekwerk, gaas :fundation de -- = roosterfundering + grillia-pan sub :1 broodrooster grilliar v :1 roosteren, grillen :2 van tralies voorzien, traliën :-- un fenestra = een raam van tralies voorzien + grilliate adj :1 geroosterd :carne -- = geroosterd vlees :castanias -- = gepofte kastanjes :2 getralied :fenestra -- = tralievenster :casco -- = traliehelm :cavia -- = traliekooi grillo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA krekel :-- domestic = huiskrekel :-- campestre/del campos = veldkrekel :le canto del -- = het gesjirp van de krekel + grill-room sub ANGLESE :1 grillroom grimassar v :1 gezichten trekken, lelijk kijken, grijnzen grimasse sub :1 grimas, grijns, lelijk gezicht, lang gezicht :-- simiesc = apegrimas :torquer su visage in un -- = zijn gezicht tot een grimas plooien + grippal adj :1 griep... :virus -- = griepvirus :affection -- = griepaandoening grippe sub FRANCESE :1 griep :-- asiatic = Aziatische griep, a-griep :-- espaniol = Spaanse griep :-- gastrointestinal = buikgriep :epidemia de -- = griepepidemie gris sub :1 grijs :-- argentate = zilvergrijs :-- cinerate = asgrauw :-- perla = parelgrijs :-- de campania = veldgrijs gris adj :1 grijs, grauw :FIGURATE :vita -- = eentonig leven/bestaan grisalia sub :1 ARTE grisaille, grauwtje, grauwschilderij + grisastre adj :1 grijsachtig :oculos -- = grijsachtige ogen :blau -- = vaalblauw grisette sub FRANCESE :1 scharreltje, snolletje + grisu sub :1 mijngas :explosion de -- = mijngasontploffing + grisumetro sub :1 mijngasdetector grizzly sub ANGLESE :1 grijze beer, grisslybeer groenlandese adj :1 Groenlands groenlandese sub :1 Groenlander Groenlandia sub n pr :1 Groenland grog sub ANGLESE :1 grog :-- al rum = rumgrog + groggy adj ANGLESE :1 groggy, daas, versuft groom sub ANGLESE :1 stalknecht, rijknecht, groom grossa sub :1 gros ( = 12 dozijn) :precio al/per -- = grosprijs grosse adj :1 dik, groot (grote afmetingen hebbend), grof, zwaar, ruw :mar -- = ruwe/hoge zee grosseria sub :1 grofheid, ruwheid grossier adj :1 grof, ruw, onduidelijk :idea -- = vaag idee :2 ongemanierd, lomp, plat, onbeschaafd :homine -- = onbehouwen man :3 plat, grof, aanstootgevend, vulgair :parola -- = vulgair/grof woord + grossista sub :1 groothandelaar, grossier :-- de vinos = groothandelaar in wijnen :-- de textiles = groothandelaar in textiel grosso sub :1 voornaamste gedeelte, gros :le -- del armea = het gros/de hoofdmacht van het leger :in -- = in grote lijnen, ruwweg, grosso modo :commercio in -- = groothandel :mercante/commerciante/negotiante in -- = groothandelaar :2 Middeleeuwse munt van lage waarde grossula sub :1 BOTANICA :-- (spinose) = kruisbes :-- chinese {sj} = kiwi :compota de -- (spinose) = kruisbessencompote grossular adj :1 kruisbes(se)... grotta sub :1 grot, spelonk, hol :-- natural = natuurlijke grot :-- a/de stalactites = druipsteengrot :-- a/de crystallos = kristalgrot :-- prehistoric = prehistorische grot :systema de --s = grottenstelsel grottesc adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zonderling, grillig van vorm, grotesk :2 grotesk, potsierlijk, lachwekkend, belachelijk, bespottelijk, wonderlijk :adornamento -- = groteske versiering :figura -- = groteske figuur grottesco sub :1 ARTE grotesk (schilderwerk) + grottologia sub :1 grottologie + grottologic adj :1 grottologisch grue sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kraanvogel :2 TECHNICA (hijs)kraan :-- naval = scheepskraan :-- de cargamento/carga = laadkraan :-- de discargamento = stortkraan :-- fixe/permanente = vaste kraan :-- mobile/rolante = loopkraan, verplaatsbare kraan :-- rotatori/giratori = draaikraan :-- flottante, ponton -- = drijvende bok, kraaneiland :-- hydraulic = hydraulische kraan :-- electric = elektrische kraan :-- magnetic = magneetkraan :-- a/de vapor = stoomkraan :-- a mast = mastkraan :-- a portal/a portico = portaalkraan :-- a cablo = kabelkraan :-- a erucas = rupskraan :-- duple = dubbele kraan :-- universal = universele kraan :bracio de -- = kraanarm :operator de -- = kraandrijver :parco de --s = kranenpark :manovrar un -- = een hijskraan besturen :hissar/traher un auto(mobile) de un fossato con le -- = een auto uit een sloot takelen + gruista sub :1 kraandrijver grumo sub :1 klont, klonter, kluit, brok, klomp :le pappa es plen de --s = de pap zit vol klonters/kluiten :formar se --s = samenklonteren grumose adj :1 klonterig, met klonters, met kluiten :le pappa es -- = de pap zit vol klonters/kluiten :crema dulce -- = vla met klonten grunnimento sub :1 het knorren, het brommen, geknor, gebrom, gemopper + grunnion sub :1 brompot, knorrepot, mopperkont, neetoor + grunnion adj :1 knorrig, brommerig, snauwerig, narrig, zuur grunnir v :1 knorren, brommen, grommen :le can grunni = de hond gromt :ille grunniva alco incomprensibile = hij gromde iets onduidelijks :2 mopperen :-- insultos = binnensmonds verwensingen uiten grunnitor sub :1 grommer, knorrepot, brombeer, mopperaar, mopperkont gruppamento sub :1 het groeperen, het verenigen, groepering :2 groep, groepering, organisatie :-- de partitos politic = groepering van politieke partijen gruppar v :1 groeperen, verenigen, samenvoegen, bijeenbrengen :-- objectos de provenientias diverse = voorwerpen van verschillende oorsprong samenbrengen :-- le cifras = de cijfers groeperen/rangschikken :-- toto sub un denominator commun = alles onder één noemer brengen + gruppetto sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA dubbelslag gruppo sub :1 groep, groepering, ploeg :-- de arbores = boomgroep :-- de armeas = legergroep :-- de linguas = taalgroep :-- de combatto = gevechtseenheid :-- de casas = huizenblok :-- pop (A) = popgroep :-- folkloric = volksdansgroep :-- de pression = pressiegroep :-- de travalio/de labor = werkgroep :-- de studio = studie groep :-- sanguinee/hematic = bloedgroep :-- electrogene = elektro-aggregaat, stroomaggregaat :-- fractionari = splintergroep :-- beat (A) = beatgroep :-- de discussion = discussiegroep :-- sculptural = beeldengroep :-- de gente variate = bont gezelschap :-- selecte = uitgelezen gezelschap :photo(graphia) de -- = groepsfoto :maritage/matrimonio de -- = groepshuwelijk :chef (F) de -- = groepsleider :norma del -- = groepsnorm :per --s = groepsgewijs :unir se al -- = zich bij de groep voegen + gruppuscular adj :1 splintergroep(en)... + gruppusculo :1 splintergroep(ering), splinterpartij + gruyere sub FRANCESE :1 gruyère (kaas) + gryllotalpavulgar sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardkrekel grypho sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA griffioen :2 ZOOLOGIA gier guai interj :1 kijk eens!, och!, zo!, ha!, joechei! (uitroep in liedjes) :oh --! = o wee! + guanaco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA guanaco + guanidina sub :1 guanidine + guanina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA guanine guano :1 guano :-- de pisce = visguano :strato de-- = guanolaag + guanosina sub :1 CHIMIA guanosine guantar v :1 (iemand) handschoenen aantrekken :-- se = zijn handschoenen aantrekken guanteria sub :1 handschoenenfabriek :2 handschoenenzaak/winkel guantero sub :1 handschoenenmaker :2 handschoenenverkoper guanto sub :1 handschoen :-- de gumma/cauchu = gummi/rubberhandschoen :-- de boxa® = bokshandschoen :-- a reverso = kaphandschoen :-- de scherma = schermhandschoen :-- de toilette (F) = washandje :-- de lucto = rouwhandschoen :cassetta a/pro --s = handschoenenkastje :poner se le --s = zijn handschoenen aantrekken :tractar con --s de villute/velvet (A) = met fluwelen handschoenen aanpakken :jectar le -- a un persona = iemand de handschoen toewerpen, iemand uitdagen guarda sub :1 het bewaren, het bewaken, bewaking, toezicht :can de -- = waakhond :turre de -- = wachttoren :folio de -- = schutblad :nave de -- = wachtschip :personal de -- = bewakingspersoneel :truppas de -- = bewakingstroepen :servicio de -- = bewakingsdienst :costos de -- = bewakingskosten :relevar le -- = de wacht aflossen :2 bewaker, bewaarder, wachter, oppas, MILITAR wacht :cambio de -- = aflossing van de wacht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtwaker :-- forestal = boswachter :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtopziener :-- de ponte = brugwachter :-- de infantes = kinderoppas, babysitter :-- de(l) corpore = lijfwacht :-- de parco = parkwachter :-- de palatio = paleiswachter :-- de prision = gevangenbewaarder :3 groep bewakers, wacht, garde :cambio de -- = aflossing van de wacht :-- National = Nationale Garde :-- imperial = keizerlijke garde :-- mobile = mobiele garde :-- papal = pauselijke garde :-- royal = koninklijke garde :-- de palatio = paleiswacht :-- de honor = erewacht :-- de incendio = brandwacht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtwacht :vetule -- = oude garde :regimento del --s = garderegiment :4 beschermmiddel, gevest (van degen) :-- de protection/de securitate = vangrail + guarda-agulias sub :1 wisselwachter + guardabarriera sub :1 overwegwachter + guardaboscos sub :1 boswachter guardaboves sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koereiger + guardachassa {sj} sub :1 jachtopziener, koddebeier + guardacolpos sub :1 stootrand, stootkussen, bumper + guardacorpore sub :1 lijfwacht guardacostas sub :1 kustwacht, kustwachter :2 kustbewakingsschip + guardadica(s) sub :1 dijkwachter + guarda-esclusa sub :1 sluiswachter guardafango sub :1 spatbord guardafoco sub :1 vuurscherm, haardscherm + guardafrenos sub :1 FERROVIA remmer + guardafrontiera sub :1 grenswachter + guarda-infantes sub :1 kinderjuffrouw + guardalineas sub :1 FERROVIA lijnopzichter, baanopzichter, lijnwachter :2 SPORT lijnrechter, grensrechter + guardamalado(s) sub :1 ziekenoppasser, verpleger + guardamano sub :1 handbeschermer :2 gevest (van degen) + guardamarina sub :1 adelborst, marinecadet + guardamobiles sub :1 meubelbewaarplaats + guardaparco sub :1 parkwachter + guardapisca sub :1 visserijopzichter :2 vaartuig dat toezicht houdt op de visserij + guardaporto sub :1 havenmeester :2 boot van de havendienst guardar v :1 bewaken, toezicht houden op, passen op, hoeden :-- le infantes = op de kinderen passen :-- un malado = bij een zieke waken :-- le entrata = de toegang bewaken, toezicht houden bij de ingang :-- porcos/anseres/bestial = varkens/ganzen/vee hoeden :-- se de = zich hoeden voor :2 houden, aanhouden, vasthouden, bewaren, voor zich houden :-- un vestimento = een kledingsstuk aanhouden :-- un prisionero = een gevangene vasthouden :-- un secreto = een geheim bewaren :-- un cosa in su memoria = iets in zijn geheugen bewaren :-- le contacto con un persona = contact met iemand houden :3 (blijven) houden, in een bepaalde houding blijven :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht bewaren :-- su calma = zijn kalmte bewaren :-- le anonymitate = anoniem blijven :-- le lecto = het bed houden :-- le oculos ben aperte = zijn ogen goed open houden :-- su color = zijn kleur houden :-- su gusto = zijn smaak houden :-- su fortia = zijn kracht houden :-- su valor = zijn waarde houden :-- rancor contra un persona = rancune blijven koesteren tegen iemand :4 in acht nemen, naleven, nakomen :-- le silentio = het stilzwijgen in acht nemen :-- su parola = zijn woord houden :-- le secreto de su nomine = zijn naam verzwijgen guardaroba sub :1 klerenkast, kleerkast, garderobekast + guardasala sub :1 zaalwachter, (in museum) suppoost + guardasigillos sub :1 zegelbewaarder guardator sub :1 bewaker, bewaarder, hoeder, oppasser :-- de prision = gevangenbewaarder, cipier + guardavento sub :1 windscherm + guardavia sub :1 baanwachter :casa de -- = baanwachterswoning + guardiana sub :1 bewaakster, toezichthoudster :-- de infantes = kinderoppas, kinderjuffrouw + guardiano sub :1 wachter, bewaker :-- de prision = gevangenbewaarder, cipier :-- de turre = torenwachter :-- de pharo = vuurtorenwachter :-- de bestias = veehoeder :-- de parking (A) = parkeerwachter :-- de ponte = brugwachter :-- de canal = kanaalwachter :-- de pedage = tolbaas :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtwaker :-- de un casa = huisbewaarder :angelo -- = schutsengel :es io forsan le -- de mi fratre? = ben ik mijn broeders hoeder? guarita sub :1 wachttoren :2 wachthuisje, schildwachthuisje :-- de controlo = controlehokje/post guarnimento sub :1 het versieren, versiering, het tooien, het garneren, garnering guarnir sub :1 versieren, tooien, garneren :2 :-- de = voorzien van, uitrusten met, bezetten met, versieren met :-- de plancas = beschoeien guarnition sub :1 versiering, garneersel, belegsel, garnituur, garnering :-- de cappellos = hoedengarneersel :-- de ferro = ijzerbeslag :-- de freno = rembekleding :carne con -- de verduras = vleesschotel met groenten :2 garnizoen, bezetting :commandante del -- = garnizoenscommandant :soldato de -- = garnizoenssoldaat :urbe/citate de -- = garnizoensstad :hospital de -- = garnizoenshospitaal :vita de -- = garnizoensleven :esser in -- = in garnizoen liggen guarnitura sub :1 versiering, garneersel, belegsel, garnituur, garnering :-- de seta = zijden garneersel :-- de dentella = kanten garneersel :-- de villuto/velvet (A) = fluwelen garneersel :-- de freno = remvoering :-- de ferro = ijzerbeslag + guastafesta sub :1 spelbreker guastar v :1 bederven, beschadigen, verknoeien, verpesten, FIGURATE verwennen :-- le mercato = de markt bederven :guastate per le uso = versleten :completemente guastate (per le uso) = totaal versleten, tot op de draad versleten :2 verkwisten, verspillen :-- energia = energie verspillen :-- su vita = zijn leven vergooien guastator sub :1 iemand die iets bederft/beschadigt, etc. :2 verkwister, verspiller + Guatemala sub n pr :1 Guatemala + guatemaltec adj :1 van/uit Guatemala + guatemalteco sub :1 bewoner van Guatemala + guayaco sub :1 BOTANICA pokhoutboom :ligno de -- = pokhout :oleo de -- = pokhoutolie + guayava sub :1 (vrucht) guayava + gubia sub :1 guts, holle beitel :-- triangular = driekante guts guelfe adj :1 HISTORIA van de Welfen, Welfs guelfo sub :1 HISTORIA Welf guerra sub :1 oorlog :-- de aggression = aanvalsoorlog :-- defensive/de defensa = verdedigingsoorlog :-- de conquesta = veroveringsoorlog :-- exterminatori/de extermination = vernietigings/uitroeiingsoorlog :-- de extenuation = uitputtingsoorlog :-- de liberation = bevrijdingsoorlog :-- de independentia = onafhankelijkheidsoorlog :-- de secession = secessieoorlog, afscheidingsoorlog :-- de guerrillas = guerrillaoorlog :-- aeree = luchtoorlog :-- chimic = chemische oorlog :-- civil de/in Espania = Spaanse burgeroorlog :-- religiose/de religion = godsdienstoorlog :-- de Trenta Annos = Dertigjarige Oorlog :-- mundial/global = wereldoorlog :-- nuclear/atomic = kernoorlog :-- racial = rassenoorlog :-- atomic, chimic e bacteriologic = ABC-oorlog :-- naval/maritime = oorlog ter zee :-- de submarinos = duikbootoorlog :-- terrestre = oorlog op het land :-- de movimento = bewegingsoorlog :-- de positiones = stellingenoorlog :-- de trencheas {sj} = loopgravenoorlog :-- psychologic = psychologische oorlog :-- ideologic = ideologische oorlogvoering :-- de cento annos = honderdjarige oorlog :-- de nervos = zenuwoorlog :-- de precios = prijzenoorlog :-- de tarifas = tarievenoorlog :-- fulmine = blitzkrieg :-- disastrose = rampzalige oorlog :-- total = totale oorlog :-- de penna = pennestrijd :-- a ultrantia = oorlog op leven en dood :deo del -- = oorlogsgod :mutilato de -- = oorlogsinvalide :anno de -- = oorlogsjaar :production de -- = oorlogsproduktie :victima de -- = oorlogsslachtoffer :tempore de -- = oorlogstijd :instrumentos de -- = oorlogstuig :pilota de -- = oorlogsvlieger :vidua de -- = oorlogsweduwe :orphano de -- = oorlogswees :gente de -- = krijgsvolk :arte de -- = krijgskunst :cavallo de -- = strijdros :consilio de -- = krijgsraad :crimine de -- = oorlogsmisdaad :criminal de -- = oorlogsmisdadiger :cruce de -- = oorlogskruis :nave de -- = oorlogsschip :porto de -- = oorlogshaven :budget del -- = oorlogsbegroting :prisa de -- = oorlogsbuit :acto de -- = oorlogsdaad :menacia de -- = oorlogsdreiging :tributo de -- = oorlogsschatting :film (A) de -- = oorlogsfilm :profitos/beneficios de -- = oorlogswinst :profitator de -- = oorlogswinstmaker, oweeër :industria de -- = oorlogsindustrie :material de -- = oorlogsmaterieel :damnos de -- = oorlogsschade :effectivo de -- = oorlogssterkte :potential de -- = oorlogspotentieel :periculo de -- = oorlogsgevaar :plano de -- = krijgsplan :theatro de -- = krijgstoneel :lege del -- = krijgswet :economia de -- = oorlogseconomie :mesura de -- = oorlogsmaatregel :instigator de -- = oorlogsophitser :debita de -- = oorlogsschuld :museo de -- = oorlogsmuseum :litteratura de -- = oorlogsliteratuur :poesia de -- = oorlogspoëzie :canto de -- = krijgszang :dansa de -- = krijgsdans :tumulto de -- = krijgsgewoel :zona de -- = krijgszone, oorlogszone :stato de -- = staat van oorlog :historia del -- = krijgsgeschiedenis :ministerio de(l) -- = ministerie van oorlog :ministro de(l) -- = minister van oorlog :spectro del -- = spook van de oorlog :psychose (-osis) del -- = oorlogspsychose :entrar in -- = aan de oorlog deelnemen :declarar le -- = de oorlog verklaren :declaration de -- = oorlogsverklaring :propaganda de -- = oorlogspropaganda :facer (le) -- = oorlog voeren :ir/partir al -- = ten strijde trekken :esser in -- con = in oorlog zijn met :-- frigide = koude oorlog :-- sancte = heilige oorlog :declarar un -- = een oorlog verklaren :sustener un -- = een oorlog volhouden guerrear v :1 oorlog voeren guerreator sub :1 iemand die oorlog voert, soldaat, krijgsman guerrero sub :1 soldaat, krijgsman, krijger guerrier adj :1 oorlog..., krijgs... :gloria -- = krijgsroem :vita -- = krijgsleven :arma -- = krijgswapen :heroe -- = krijgsheld, oorlogsheld :canto -- = krijgslied :trompetta -- = krijgstrompet :usage/costume -- = krijgsgebruik :movimento -- = krijgsbeweging :aventuras -- = krijgsavonturen :2 oorlogzuchtig, krijgshaftig, krijgslustig :nation -- = krijgshaftig volk :demonstration -- = krijgshaftig vertoon :character -- = krijgshalftigheid guerrilla sub ESPANIOL :1 guerrilla :-- urban = stadsguerrilla :membro del -- = guerrilastrijder :truppas de -- = guerrillatroepen :tactica de -- = guerrillatactiek :2 troep guerrillastrijders guerrillero sub ESPANIOL :1 guerrillastrijder guida sub :1 gids, leider, leidsman :-- de montania = berggids :sequer le -- = de gids volgen :can -- = geleidehond :sub le -- de = onder leiding van :2 gids, reiswijzer, handleiding, vademecum :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorboekje :-- de viage = reisgids :-- de Frisia = gids voor Friesland :-- de Bilthoven = gids voor Bilthoven :-- del telephono = telefoongids :-- jalne/de professiones = gouden gids :-- del radio e del television = omroepblad/gids :-- touristic {oe} = toeristische gids :PHOTOGRAPHIA numero -- = richtgetal :fossile -- = gidsfossiel :mineral -- = gidsmineraal :3 instrument of deel daarvan dat beweging leidt: sponning, geleibaan, leikabel, (ge)leistang, leider, richtbout, teugel (paard), etc. :-- de bicycletta = fietsstuur :-- sportive (de bicycletta) = sportstuur + guidalineas sub :1 lijnenblad, transparant guidar v :1 (ge)leiden :-- un ceco = een blinde geleiden :-- le truppas = de troepen aanvoeren :-- al victoria = naar de overwinning leiden :-- un delegation = een delegatie leiden :-- le visitantes in un museo = de bezoekers in een museum rondleiden :2 besturen, rijden (auto, paard, etc.) :patente/permisso de -- = rijbewijs :examine pro patente/permisso de -- = rijexamen + guidate adj :1 begeleid, met een gids, onder begeleiding van een gids :visita -- = rondleiding + guilda sub :1 gilde :-- de paneteros = bakkersgilde :cuppa de -- = gildebeker :sede de un -- = gildehuis :sala de reunion de un -- = gildekamer :registro del -- = gildeboek :privilegio de un -- = gildekeur + Guilhelmo sub n pr :1 Willem :-- le Taciturno = Willem de Zwijger :le bandiera de -- le Taciturno = de prinsenvlag guillotina {gi} sub :1 guillotine guillotinada {gi} sub :1 massale terechtstelling met de guillotine guillotinamento {gi} sub :1 het guillotineren, terechtstelling met de guillotine guillotinar {gi} v :1 guillotineren, terechtstellen met de guillotine + guindar {gi} v :1 (mbv een takel) ophijsen, opwinden Guinea {gi} sub n pr :1 Guinee :Golfo de -- = Golf van Guinee :gallina de -- = parelhoen :guinea = guinje (munt) guirlanda {gi} sub :1 (bloem)slinger, guirlande :-- de flores = bloemslinger :adornar con --s = slingers ophangen guirlandar {gi} v :1 bekransen, omkransen, behangen met slingers guisa {gi} sub :1 wijze, manier, vorm :a/in -- de = in de vorm van :ager/facer a su -- = naar eigen goeddunken handelen guitarra {gi} sub :1 gitaar :-- de jazz (A) = jazzgitaar :-- electric = elektrische gitaar :-- acustic = akoestische gitaar :-- rhythmic = slaggitaar :-- basse = basgitaar :ventre de un -- = buik van een gitaar guitarrista {gi} sub :1 gitarist, gitaarspeler gulash sub :1 goelasj gulfstream sub ANGLESE :1 Golfstroom gumma sub :1 BOTANICA gom :-- arabic = Arabische gom :2 gummi, rubber :bottas de -- = gummi/rubberlaarzen :talon de -- = gummi/rubberhak :guanto de -- = gummi/rubberhandschoen :tubo de -- = gummi/rubberslang :revestimento de -- = gummi/rubberbekleding :matta de -- = gummi/rubbermat :tela de -- = gummi/rubberdoek :cablo de -- = gummi/rubberkabel :galocha/superscarpa de -- = gummi/rubberoverschoen :pupa de -- = gummipop :impermeabile de -- = gummioverjas :anello de -- = gummi/rubberring :solea de -- = gummi/rubberzool :baston de -- = gummistok :articulos de -- = gummiwaren :solution de -- = solutie (plakmiddel) :bolla/pastilla de -- = gombal :-- elastic = gomelastiek :-- spongiose/spumose/scumose = schuimrubber :-- a/de masticar = kauwgom :-- pro/de tinta = inktgom + gummagutta sub :1 guttegom, gittegom gummar v :1 met gom behandelen/bestrijken :2 uitgommen, uitvlakken + gummate adj :1 gegomd :etiquetta -- = gegomd etiket :non -- = ongegomd :banda -- = gomstrook gummiero sub :1 rubberboom gummifere adj :1 gomhoudend, gom afscheidend :planta -- = gom-houdende plant gummose adj :1 gomachtig, gomhoudend, gommig :resina -- = gomhars gummositate sub :1 gomachtigheid + guppy sub ANGLESE :1 ZOOLOGIA gup, guppy gurgite sub :1 afgrond, kloof, draaikolk, maalstroom :2 keel, strot, hals, krop (van vogel) :inflammation del -- = keelontsteking :haber un bolla/nodo in le -- = een brok in de keel hebben :haber le -- sic = een droge keel hebben :mal de -- = keelpijn + gurguliamento sub :1 (het) klokken, (het) murmelen, (het) klateren, geklok, gemurmel, geklater :2 het borrelen (in de ingewanden) gurguliar v :1 klokken, murmelen, klateren :2 borrelen (in de ingewanden) + guru sub :1 (in India) goeroe :2 goeroe, leermeester gustabile adj :1 te proeven, wat men kan proeven :2 smakelijk, lekker gustar v :1 proeven :-- un platto = een gerecht proeven :2 smaak vinden in, lekker vinden, genieten van, houden van, behagen scheppen in :illes ha gustate le cena = zij vonden het avondeten lekker gustation sub :1 smaak, het proeven :organos del -- = smaakorganen gustative adj :1 smaak..., van de smaak :organos -- = smaakorganen :nervo -- = smaakzenuw :papilla -- = smaakpapil :cellula -- = smaakcel :stimulo -- = smaakprikkel :facultate -- = smaakvermogen :sensation -- = smaakgewaarwording :senso -- = smaakzin :haber un senso -- multo disveloppate = een fijne/scherpe smaak hebben + gustator sub :1 proever + gustatori adj :1 Vide: gustative gusto sub :1 smaak (zintuig) :senso del -- = smaakzin :organo del -- = smaakorgaan :papilla de -- = smaakpapil :nervo del -- = smaakzenuw :cellula del -- = smaakcel :2 smaak :aqua pur non ha -- = zuiver water heeft geen smaak :-- acide = zure smaak :-- amar = bittere smaak :-- dulce = zoete smaak :-- dulciastre = zoetige smaak :-- piccante = pikante/pittige smaak :-- terrose = grondsmaak, gronderigheid :-- abominabile/nauseabunde = walgelijke smaak :-- detestabile = afschuwelijke smaak :-- ferruginose = ijzersmaak :-- de melle = honingsmaak :-- de cipolla = uiesmaak :-- anticipate = voorsmaak :haber un mal -- in le bucca = een vieze smaak in de mond hebben :haber le -- de un cosa = naar iets smaken :haber un -- farinose = melig smaken :cambio de -- = verandering van smaak :manco de -- = smakeloosheid :perdita de -- = smaakverlies :guardar su -- = zijn smaak houden :mangiar con -- = met smaak eten :3 smaak, voorliefde, lust, aantrekking :-- regnante/currente/imperante = heersende smaak :haber -- pro = zich aangetrokken voelen door, iets gaan waarderen :prender -- a un cosa = de smaak van iets te pakken krijgen :deformation/perversion/pervertimento del -- = smaakbederf :trovar -- in un cosa = behagen scheppen in iets :secundo su proprie -- = naar eigen smaak :de bon -- = van goede smaak getuigend, smaakvol :de mal -- = van slechte smaak getuigend :burla de mal -- = smakeloze grap :es toto de vostre --? = is alles naar believen? :isto es un question de --(s) = dat is een kwestie van smaak :4 stijl, manier, trant :in le -- de Vermeer = in de trant/stijl van Vermeer + gustometria adj :1 gustometrie gustose adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) smakelijk, lekker :repasto -- = smakelijk maal :conto -- = smakelijk verhaal :un anecdota --mente contate = een sma-kelijk vertelde anekdote + gustositate sub :1 smakelijkheid :-- de un bon platto = smakelijkheid van een lekker gerecht gutta( I) sub :1 druppel :-- de pluvia = regendruppel :-- de sudor = zweetdruppel :-- de rore/de ros = dauwdruppel :-- de sanguine = druppel bloed :--s ferruginose = staaldruppels :--s contra le tusse = hoestdruppels :--s pro le naso = neusdruppels :--s pro le oculos = oogdruppels :-- a -- = druppelsgewijs :infunder -- a -- = indruppelen :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER klein kegelvormig ornament (in Dorische stijl) :3 MEDICINA jicht :-- saturnin = loodjicht :-- in le manos = handjicht :-- digital = vingerjicht :attacco de -- = jichtaanval gutta (II) sub :1 CHIMIA gutta guttapercha {sj}a sub :1 guttapercha guttar v :1 druppelen, druipen :tappo que gutta = druppende kraan guttiera sub :1 goot :-- de zinc = zinken goot guttiferas sub pl :1 BOTANICA guttiferae guttifere adj :1 gom leverend + guttiforme adj :1 druppelvormig guttose adj :1 jichtig, jicht... :accesso/attacco -- = jichtaanval + guttoso sub :1 jichtlijder :calceas pro --s = jichtkousen guttural adj :1 keel..., gutturaal :consonante -- = keelklinker, velaire :sono -- = keelklank :voce -- = keelstem :arteria -- = keelslagader gutturalisar v :1 met keelklank uitspreken gutturalisation sub :1 het uitspreken met keelklank gutture sub :1 keel, strot :inflammation del -- = keelontsteking :-- sic = droge keel + Guyana sub n pr :1 Guyana + guyanese sub :1 guyanees + guyanese adj :1 guyanees + gymnadenia sub :1 BOTANICA muggenorchis gymnasiarcha sub :1 HISTORIA GREC hoofd van een gymnasium gymnasio sub :1 gymnastiekschool, gymnastieklokaal :2 gymnasium gymnasta sub :1 gymnast, turner gymnastic adj :1 gymnastisch, gymnastiek... :exercitios -- = gymnastiekoefeningen :passo -- = looppas :societate/association/club (A) -- = gymnastiekvereniging gymnastica sub :1 gymnastiek :scarpa de -- = gymnastiekschoen :shorts (A) de -- = gymnastiekbroekje :sala de -- = gymnastiekzaal :apparato/instrumento de -- = gymnastiektoestel :societate/association/club de -- = gymnastiekvereniging :-- matinal/matutin = ochtendgymnastiek :-- cerebral/mental = hersengymnastiek :-- corrective = gymnastiek ter correctie van de houding :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtsgymnastiek :-- rhythmic = ritmische gymnastiek :-- respiratori = ademhalingsgymnastiek :-- svedese = Zweedse gymnastiek gymnic adj :1 gymnastisch :exercitios -- = gymnastische oefeningen gymnoblaste adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gymnoblastisch + gymnocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA gymnocarp, basteloos + gymnopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA naaktvoetig + gymnoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA naaktvleugelig gymnosophista sub :1 gymnosofist, yogi, asceet gymnospermas sub pl :1 BOTANICA naaktzadigen gymnosperme adj :1 BOTANICA naaktzadig, gymnosperm gymnoto sub :1 BOTANICA sidderaal gynandre adj :1 BOTANICA helmstijlig gynandro sub :1 BOTANICA helmstijlige plant + gynandromorphe adj :1 BIOLOGIA gynandromorf + gynandromorphia :1 BIOLOGIA gynandromorfie gyneceo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE gynaeceum, vrouwenvertrek, vrouwenverblijf gynecocratia sub :1 gynecocratie, vrouwenheerschappij, vrouwenregering gynecocratic adj :1 gynecocratisch + gynecolatra sub :1 vrouwenvereerder + gynecolatria sub :1 vrouwenverering gynecologia sub :1 gynecologie, leer der vrouwenziekten gynecologic adj :1 gynecologisch :maladia -- = vrouwenziekte :clinica -- = vrouwenkliniek :tractamento -- = gynecologische behandeling :examine -- = gynecologisch onderzoek :chirurgia -- = gynecologische chirurgie gynecologista sub :1 gynecoloog, vrouwenarts gynecologo sub :1 gynecoloog, vrouwenarts + gynecomastia sub :1 MEDICINA gynaecomastie (abnormale borstomvang bij mannen) gynobase sub :1 BOTANICA gynobasis gynophoro sub :1 BOTANICA gynofoor + gypetobarbate/barbute sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baardgier, lammergier + gypseria sub :1 gipsfabriek gypsero sub :1 handelaar in gips, verkoper van gips :2 iemand die gips verwerkt, pleisteraar :martello de -- = plakhamer + gypsicola sub :1 BOTANICA op gipsgrond groeiende plant + gypsicole adj :1 BOTANICA op gipsgrond groeiend gypsiera sub :1 opslagplaats van gips, gipsgroeve gypsifere adj :1 MINERALOGIA gipshoudend gypso sub :1 MINERALOGIA gips :crystallos de -- = gipskristallen :2 pleister(steen), gips :statua de -- = gipsbeeld :reproduction in -- = gipsafdruk/afgietsel :modello de -- = gipsmodel :modulo de -- = gipsvorm :masca/mascara de -- = gipsmasker :revestimento de -- = bepleistering :mortero de -- = gipsmortel :bandage de -- = gipsverband/zwachtel :fabrica de -- = gipsfabriek :ornamento in -- = pleisterornament :-- de marcha {sj} = loopgips + gypsophila sub :1 BOTANICA gipskruid :-- paniculate = bruidssluier, sluierkruid :-- mural = gaffelsteng gypsose adj :1 MINERALOGIA gipshoudend, gips..., gipsachtig :alabastro -- = gipsalbast + gyrino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA draaikever, schrijverke gyro sub :1 het draaien, draaiing, rondgaande beweging :functionar a plen --s = op volle toeren draaien :-- de novanta grados = kwartslag :2 ANATOMIA gyrus + gyrobussola sub :1 gyrokompas + gyrocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met (bij het afvallen) in het rond dwarrelende vruchten + gyrocompasso sub :1 gyrokompas + gyromagnetic adj :1 gyromagnetisch :effecto -- = gyromagnetisch effect + gyromantia sub :1 gyromantie gyrometro sub :1 draaisnelheidsmeter, gyrometer gyroscopic adj :1 gyroscopisch :compasso/bussola -- = gyroscopisch kompas, tolkompas :stabilisator -- = stabilisator gyroscopic, gyrostabilisator :effecto -- = gyroscopisch effect :horizonte -- = gyroscopische horizon gyroscopio sub :1 gyroscoop :-- laser (A) = lasergyroscoop + gyrostabilisator sub :1 gyrostabilisator, gyroscopische stabilisator gyrostatic adj :1 gyrostatisch :dynamica -- = gyro-statische dynamica gyrostato sub :1 gyrostaat + gyrovage adj :1 zwervend